Orphaned Potter
by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan
Summary: Harry is Orphaned thanks to Lily Evans, who isnt all she seems. His brother is thought the boy who lived and no one cares about little Harry just Micheal Potter. Eventually he is adopted! but by who? when the Potters find out will they want him back?
1. Chapter 1

**The Orphaned Potter**

**Thanks Chris for editing this! **

**Chapter 1**

Harry Potter was put to bed, by his mother. His twin was tucked in by his father; he was well loved and happy. With a smile on his face, he fell into a deep sleep. But that all soon changed, he heard banging down the stairs. Their nanny ran from their room, she portkey'd James herself and Lily away from Godric's Hollow.

"NO! My baby's! How could you!" yelled Lily, slapping the nanny on the face. They had been getting ready to go out, when she had burst in. Using a porkey, they all knew that the children would not survive, but James and Lily ran for it anyways.

"Lily stay here!" yelled James as he ran. But Lily never stopped; her babies were in there too. She was not going to give up on them.

----------Harry's Pov--------------

He heard crashing and banging, and for some reason he knew that his mum would not be there to save them. Looking at his brother, he did not want anything to happen to him either. His eyes widen when he saw the man, his red glowing eyes looking at them. He crouched over his brother, yelling "No! No! Bad! No" as if the man would disappear, or do as he says. But the man did not stop; Harry was confused his parents always stopped what they were doing! Why was the man not?

"NOOO" screamed the two year old Harry.

"Bye bye Potter" hissed Voldemort.

"No" screamed Harry.

"Avada Kedarva" said Voldemort.

Harry watched wide eyed as the curse came nearer, he could feel the evilness coming from the curse. All Harry knew was that it was bad, and he should not let it hit him. But he felt tied down; he was frozen on the spot.

The curse hit him, white blinding light filled the room, Harry went flying when the curse hit him, leaving his twin at Voldemort's feet. The curse, went sailing back at the originator, a blood curling scream, raised the magic causing the house to tumble within itself. Voldemort turned to ash, his soul fleeing into the night, still screaming in pain.

Harry could not keep his eyes open a second longer, not long after that James and Lily ran into the room. Looking at Michael Potter in awe, thinking he had defeated Voldemort. James picked up Michael and Lily picked up Harry. Getting them out of the house, before it tumbled down on them. But once they were out, Harry was laid down, and they both started fussing over Michael. At that very moment he woke up, looking over at his parents he felt a pang of sadness, they had never favored Michael before. What had happened? He remembered alright, he had killed the bad man, was that why his family hated him now? But then he heard whispers, about his brother killing you-know-who, and it hit him like a ton of bricks.

They thought that Michael had killed the man? Harry was so confused by everything, and so very tired. Before even he knew it, his eyes started to droop closed and he fell asleep.

* * *

**So will they continue favouring him? or will they realize what they were doing? will they find out straight away that Harry is the boy who lived? will Dumbledore be fair in this story? or will he be just like Lily and James? when will i have severus come into it? R&R please**


	2. Chapter 2

**Orphaned Potter**

**Thanks Chris for editing this**

**Chapter 2**

The next time Harry Potter awoke, he found himself in a cot, with no blanket or anything. Sitting up, he looked around and saw that his brother was in a cot too that had covers in it. The little boy was just about to use his magic, to open the cot and cuddle into his brother, when his mum and dad entered the room.

"Mummy up" demanded Harry. When she did not lift him up, he looked at his dad and found them both cooing over his brother, lifting him from the cot. So Harry did the only thing he could do.

"Daddy up!" asked Harry. His wide green eyes filled with tears when he saw his mum and dad leave the room with his brother, he cried. Screaming for his mum and dad, no matter how hard he cried he was never once answered. He fell asleep from exhaustion, tears still streaking down his small face.

He woke up, he had no idea how long he was asleep; his brother was still not in the room. Harry was so hungry; his stomach was grumbling, and his bum hurt. His diaper had been on for a day now and he had an angry blistery bum. Lying down, to stop the sore hurting him than it was already hurting him.

He was wondering why he was in a cot, perhaps to stop him getting out. They had not been in a cot for a while, when they were at there own home. They had a bed with a wooden gate stopping them from falling out; using his magic he opened the cot slipping out. He went in search for his mother, father and brother, perhaps they had forgotten to come and get him.

"Mummy?" asked Harry as he got into the living room.

"Oh Harry" said Lily, Michael was asleep; she took Harry in her arms before placing him on the mat, before changing. Harry could go to potty, but he had not told anyone. He had been about to show them when they went into hiding, he could tell his parents had been scared. His brother was still in a nappy, Harry felt better when his mummy changed him.

"Hungry!" said Harry.

"I'm sorry Harry, it will have to wait, there is only enough for Michael right now." said Lily. Harry was confused, why were they not treating him the same as Michael!

Lily began leading Harry back up the stairs; she could not look after two children at once. With James always working, it was getting harder for her; she had to look after the hero of the wizarding world properly. The world expected that of them, with a sigh she put Harry back in the cot. Harry started to cry; just then Michael started to cry too. She immediately left Harry and tended to Michael, it was only then it sunk into Harry that his mummy did not love him anymore.

Harry got out the cot again, he just wanted to play with his brother, and get something to eat. He could not find anything wrong with that. Getting out, he walked down the stairs. He found his brother with a bottle in his mouth, going over he sat down. He took the bottle when his brother offered him some; he had just begun drink when his mother actually shouted at him.

"Give that back to your brother right now!" yelled Lily. Grabbing Harry, she forced him to walk, hurting his arms and legs in the progress. She began smacking his bum telling him.

"Bad boy, stay up here! And I don't want to see you tonight again; I will lock you in if I have to! Don't take your brothers food again, bad! Bad boy" said Lily. As she continued to smack him. Harry was crying more than he ever remembered, his mum had hit him, she had never done that before.

He felt himself dumped onto the bed, tears making his way down his red face. He cuddled into himself, shivering. He did not want to sit on his bum; it hurt more than it had ever before. Even hitting through the nappy still hurt him, he was not crying for attention. Curling up, he fell asleep again that day; he had drank nothing properly since yesterday at dinner. And yet, he felt as thought it was months ago. He did not even dare to try and go down the stairs.

"Harry son wake up!" said a voice, opening his puffy red eyes. His dad came into view lifting his sore arms up to be lifted up. He smiled when he was, snuggling into his dad he was taken down the stairs.

He was fed, he had not been so thankful for food than he was right now. He practically inhaled all the food. His dad made him more, but Lily grabbed it out James' hands and told him.

"No! He stole his brother's milk he doesn't get anymore today! Put him to bed. He will have to learn that he is not allowed to take things that do not belong to him! Now" said Lily.

"He only took some milk it won't take five minutes to make more, calm down love" said James soothingly.

"Fine just remember Michael defeated Voldemort using lots of his magic! He needs his food or we could end up accused of neglecting him! They won't look at Harry they will be looking for Michael and I don't want him to be taken from us!" said Lily. She twisted James to see her way of thinking.

"Fine love, I will put him to bed" said James giving up. He did not want to fight with Lily, not after the work he had been doing all day.

"Daddy wanna stay up" said Harry looking tearfully up at his dad.

"Sorry Harry, next time you won't steal your brother's milk eh?" said James as he took his son up to their room. He did not even question why Harry had a cot, and Michael had a proper bed. Putting Harry down he covered Harry in a blanket, Harry was no were near tired. When his daddy left he could not stop the tears coming, they did not stop.

His daddy did not fight with mummy, so Harry thought that his daddy did not love him either. But he was thankful that he got his milk, even though he could not understand why he did not get any from his mummy. It had never happened before he fell asleep, more confused than he had ever been.

Michael had a bed in his parents' room; he slept through the night with no problem. His parents having thought he would have nightmares, after all no one had survived to face Voldemort and told the tale. But Harry's night was far from nice.

-------dream------

He heard crashing and banging, and for some reason he knew that his mum would not be there to save them. Looking at his brother, he did not want anything to happen to him either. His eyes widen when he saw the man, his red glowing eyes looking at them. He crouched over his brother, yelling "No! No! Bad! No" as if the man would disappear, or do as he says. But the man did not stop; Harry was confused his parents always stopped what they were doing! Why was the man not?

"NOOO" screamed the two year old Harry.

"Bye bye Potter" hissed Voldemort.

"No" screamed Harry.

"Avada Kedarva" said Voldemort.

Harry watched wide eyed as the curse came nearer, he could feel the evilness coming from the curse. All Harry knew was that it was bad, and he should not let it hit him. But he felt tied down; he was frozen on the spot.

The curse hit him, white blinding light filled the room, Harry went flying when the curse hit him, leaving his twin at Voldemort's feet. The curse, went sailing back at the originator a blood curling scream, raised the magic causing the house to tumble within itself. Voldemort turned to ash, his soul fleeing into the night, still screaming in pain.

Harry woke up screaming in pain, his forehead sweaty his scar was blazing hot and blistering red. He cried for his mum, screamed for them but they never came.

"Mummy! Mummmmy mummmmmy," screamed Harry.

"Dad! Daddy Dadddy" said Harry hoarsely. No matter how many times little Harry Potter shouted. His mum and dad did not come for him, did not cuddle him and did not comfort him from his nightmare. This was all new to Harry, for his mum and dad had always been there for him. For the rest of the night he stayed up, tears stopped coming by two midnight and he fell asleep as dawn came up.

* * *

**There we go! another chapter and tell you what? if you give me twelve reviews i will update again! I promise you that! if the first twelve do so then i can update again before i leave for the night! so the first people reading this remember if you review while im still on there may just be another chapter for you all! TONIGHT RIGHT NOW as soon as ive got the reviews! Take care Goodbye R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Orphaned Potter **

**Chapter 3**

----------Harry's pov---------

Harry woke up a few hours later, to the screaming of his brother, looking around he saw that his brother was not there. He also noticed that his nappy was soggy and wet, and his back side was in agony. Harry was still confused by everything, but he swore he would win back his mummy's love; he would make sure she loved him just as much as Michael. Perhaps telling her he could potty would make her love him again? Thought the little boy. His face brightened up, yes, that would work.

Getting up, forgetting his fear of his mummy, he went down the stairs. He took of the soggy nappy, and did a pee in his potty. Lifting it carefully, he left his nappy on the floor; he made his way down the stairs.

"Mummy?" asked Harry. Coming into the living room, he found her feeding Michael. Perhaps he will get a bottle too, if he was a good boy. And he was a good boy; with a smile he entered the room.

"What are you doing in here?" asked Lily, she did not want disturbed, she was feeding her son. She had never been more proud of her son than she was right now; he had done someone everyone had failed to do. Every one who passed her when she took her son out put galleons in his pram. She was in the spot light, something she had been trying to get since she was eleven. But she had just been labeled as a know-it-all. Everything she had wanted was now coming true, she had to make sure her son had everything he needed. Because if her son, was taken from them then she would no longer be in the spot light. Michael burped, he had finally finished his milk. Laying him down, she tensed when she heard what her second son said.

"I did potty" said Harry.

Then something happened that he had not thought would. Lily tensed when she heard this, Harry should not be able to do this yet. It was supposed to be Michael that did this first! Everything first.

"Get up the stairs now, and if you ever tell anyone about this I will spank you so hard you will be crying for a month, do you hear me go!" she shrieked at the top of her lungs. Taking the potty from Harry's hands, she chucked it into the kitchen, before grabbing him, Harry would know the way up the stairs blindfolded having been shoved up the stairs so many times in the last couple of days. They were staying at another Potter family home, which the public knew about.

"Mummy?" asked a confused Harry. He did not understand, why was she not proud of him? She was supposed to be proud. But that thought became none existent when she smacked him, but the soreness was not gone. Harry screamed, when she hit him. And there was no nappy this time to protect him, she did not stop until he could no longer think.

His face was red, and puffy, she roughly put a nappy on him before she slammed the door shut, and Harry heard words spoken. He knew he would not be able to get out of the room. She had locked it, with the same locking spell that was on his cot now.

Whimpering Harry turned over on his stomach, his mummy was not proud she was mad. Why was she mad? He did not understand, perhaps something else would make

her proud? How about talking? Saying something other than the words he used to say? Sighing he would try it soon, he felt so sleepy right now, and the pain hurt so bad, he did not think he could stand. Whimpering in pain he fell asleep. Hoping he could do something to make his mummy proud and want him again.

Lily went back down the stairs, with a sigh she started getting the washing done, not even feeling a bit bad about what she done. The only thing, on her mind these days were about her son, who had saved everyone in the war. She did not care, nor did she want Harry. To her he was better off else where, she certainly did not want him. If he bothered her again, she decided she would do just that.

She did not even think about what James would say about it, but she did not think he would fight her on this. With a sigh she decided to have a coffee while Michael slept. She needed a break, she never seemed to get one these days. And to think, just weeks ago she had been able to look after two children. But even that was a lie, they had had a nanny then. After what she had done, they were not risking any others, especially with the hero of the wizarding world.

-------Michael Pov-------------

Michael woke up from his nap, he wondered where his brother was, why was he not playing with him anymore. He could not deny he liked having more attention than his brother, getting cuddled more, getting more food, and presents and toys. It was great, so that was why he never once mentioned his brother. He did miss him though, it was his brother after all, he had spent nine months with him together in there mama's womb and they had been together for two years. It was his brother or all the attention, it was a tough decision. But when his mum gave him a Rusk to eat, he decided he would choose this, his brother was only fun to play with. Giving his mum a toothy grin, she smiled back rubbing his head affectionately. He defiantly would get used to this, was all the youngest Potter twin thought.

--------End of Michael's pov--------------

--------Harry's pov--------

Harry fell into a nightmare filled sleep, it was unnatural for a two year old child to have nightmares as often as Harry now did. But his dreams were never nice, his mummy and daddy ,two huge people, offering him bottles before taking them back before he reached them. They then left the room, locking him in and he stayed there and starved. He always woke up screaming, he hated those dreams. They had only been there for two days, but Harry was not getting enough sleep for a two year old, not even six hours sleep. It was not healthy, with a sigh Harry just stayed awake, running his hand over his blanket nothing else to do.

Harry so missed his bath, the warm water, and getting to play with his brother in the tub. He also missed his duck that moved in the water, as well as the whale too. Sprouting water into the air every couple of minutes, just a couple of days ago he remembered being in and clapping when the water sprouted out the whales back. He missed getting cleaned up, did his brother miss it? Was his brother still getting baths? He got his hands and face cleaned with a baby wipe after he finished but that's it, even they do not clean properly. Nothing was better than a bath.

He also missed his pieces the first thing that he had been able to say. After saying mummy and daddy of course, and he had continued to use it ever since. It was a large panther he had always had, and carried around with him. His brother had a favorite too, it was a large stag that his father turned into. But Harry liked the panther that had large green eyes just like his. He missed his toys, and playing building blocks with his brother, and playing with the toy cars. Missed seeing his mummy do magic to clean the house, and missed their nanny.

He spent the rest of the day, wondering, if his father would give him his bottle and food of course. They had been getting food for a while, but it was all cut up into pieces so they could eat it. Finally he heard the spell taken of, but no one entered his room. Frowning in confusion, why was his father not coming in? Was he not getting any food today? He was so hungry.

Crying, he cried for a long time his daddy did not even come in, but just as he was going to give way to exhaustion he heard the door open, and his father came in. He still had his Auror uniform on and all, it looked like he had just gotten home. His mummy must have taken the locking charm off, was all the little boy could think in relief. James scooped Harry up in his arms, cooing softly.

"It's ok Harry, Daddy's here, what's with the crying eh?" Said James, walking down the stairs. He asked Lily something that had been bugging him.

"Why was there a silencing spell on Harry's room? He was crying when I got up there" said James.

"Oh, James, Harry! I'm sorry, Michael was being loud! Harry had just fallen asleep. I put a silencing spell on so Harry could get some rest, he had not slept well" said Lily in false distress. Scowling inward, she wanted James to hate Harry, she guessed she would need to do it gradually.

"It's ok Lily Calm down love, I'm sure Harry will forgive you" joked James. Getting up he made Harry's dinner, Michael was already getting fed. Putting the mash potato and sausage into the small wizarding plate. Cutting everything up, he got the milk, and went into the living room.

"Ok, Harry open wide, snitch coming through!" said James, Harry's eyes twinkled for the first time in days, opening his mouth he chewed the food. It was like ice cream did to other children, he felt as thought he was in heaven. He ate all his dinner, even though Michael didn't. Drinking his milk, he was given sponge and custard for supper. He ate everything, Michael did not even eat half of everything. Lily's hate stirred and stirred, she was like a woman obsessed. She was determined to make her son the best. She had a feeling nothing would make him the best while his brother was about.

"Right James, take Harry to bed he looks tired" said Lily. Hands on her hips, for once what she said was true. Harry looked dead on his feet, Harry felt himself being lifted up, snuggling into his daddy he fell asleep. Perhaps his daddy would always love him, perhaps his mummy was the only one to not love him anymore.

He slept normally for the first time in days, a small smile on his face, not even the pain in his bum could stop him smiling. His daddy loved him still, and nothing would change that. He just hoped his daddy would be able to come home more often, and be with him. To Harry it felt as if his daddy was gone for days, but he slept on dreaming of floating and flying with his daddy.

* * *

**There we go! another chapter tell you what if i get fifteen chapters ill update again! yeah thats right review fifteen times people and i will give you another update! i promise and i always keep them! this is proof of that! becuase i just recieved my twelth review and its up just as promised! well R&R please and goodbye. THANKS CHRIS!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Orphaned Potter**

**Thanks once again Chris for editing this! **

**Chapter 4**

Harry smiled as he woke up, today he was going to win his mummy's love back. She would be proud of him talking, for she had been proud of him when he had said mummy. He remembered that memory and he smiled when he thought about it, he would get him mummy to love him, yes he would.

----------Flash Back, Harry's first Word-----------

James had just gotten home, Lily had run a bath for her husband. Half an hour later he came down the stairs, with a pair of jog pants and a simple t-shirt on. His hair sticking up messier than usual, wet and clingy. Rubbing the twins' hair affectionately, he said hello to them.

"You feed Michael, I will feed, Harry" Lily said, as she gave her husband a kiss.

"Sure love" said James. He was used to the routine by now, and knew what she would say before she even said it.

"Come on the Michael my boy, plane coming through" he said.

Harry and Michael ate there dinner happily, just as Lily had began winding Harry he burped then said "ma" softly.

"Did you hear that?" asked Lily in awe, at her son.

"He just said ma" said James in awe. Twirling his son around, he kissed Lily again, their son had just spoke. Lily then took Harry and asked Harry to say it again.

"Ma, Ma, ma, ma" said Harry. Gurgling happily smiling, at the attention he was getting from his mummy. He loved her, and his daddy, soon he felt sleepy. He fell asleep on his mummy, he did not feel himself be taken up the stair, or put to bed, in his cot which was right next to his brothers.

-------------End Flash Back----------------

Harry climbed over the cot, knowing he could not do magic to get out, the locking charm still on the cot. Smiling at his success he opened the door, glad that it was able to be opened. Knowing his mummy had shut it before. He knew his mummy would love him, he knew if Michael had said a sentence she would be happy. Perhaps she would be happy for him too. Determined he climbed down the stairs, and into the living room.

"Mummy?" asked Harry coming into the living room properly.

"What" snapped Lily. She had just started playing build blocks with her son, he did not seem to like them as usual. Michael did not want anyone apart from his brother playing that with him, he was fun to play with. He was regretting his rash decision already, with a sigh he was about to get up when something happened, that made him jealous.

"Can I have sum mwlk please" asked Harry politely. Looking at his mummy, he did not get the reaction he thought he would get. This time she did not hit him all the way up the stairs, just grabbed him by the arm. Michael was awake, she did not want him to see her being horrible, and her son might get scared that was the last thing she wanted. So this time Harry could actually listen and hear her rant.

"Michael was supposed to talk first! Be first at saying a sentence!"

"First at doing magic"

"First at getting fed"

"First at potty!"

"First at getting new clothes and things" she continued to rant.

"He was supposed to be first at everything! And he will be even if it means getting rid of you and you will go to an orphanage" snarled the woman.

All Harry could hear was what his mum had said, he did not even feel the hits his mother delivered to his bottom. He did not even hear her going out of the door, he did not even care as the locking spell went up. Slowly but surly tears made their way down Harry Potters cheeks. Right at that very moment he gave up, and thought his mother was right.

How much longer was his father going to love him? If his mummy did not love him how could his father possibly love him. He had always been fed by his mummy most of the time, and he had always been put to bed by his mummy too. If she could stop loving him surly his father could. He really hoped now, with a sigh he fell into a deep thought.

If his mummy did not want him, why did she not put him in an orphanage. What ever that is, must be a place they take children that are not wanted. He may get treated better there than he did here, but he did not want to give up hope. His father might continue to love him forever, he might always love him.

Deep down he knew he would never be better than his brother, he knew he would not be allowed to be better than his brother. He knew no one would miss him if he was gone, that why his mummy had threatened him. He might find someone who loved him there, no his daddy would miss him thought Harry 'daddy would miss me' he thought with conviction.

He fell into another exhausted sleep, he slept thought his mother opening the door, and changing his bed into a normal one. She also put a safety gate on the stairs, she did not want him coming down anymore. And with the safety gate he would not be able to. She was going to lie to James, she would make sure he loved Michael more than the brat. He was nothing compared to Michael, who was the hero, he had saved them all. Harry just cowered in a corner. Harry was not worth any of her time, she was sure of that.

She then left the house, and walked with Michael to Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore wanted to see her, and Michael too. She even had the special attention of the headmaster of Hogwarts. She was becoming addicted to the power and fame that was in the palm of her hand. She also bought Michael lots of toys that he could play with. Buying extra, everyone thought it was for the other Potter twin and relaxed. Realizing she was not just only buying for the one twin. It was well known that the Potters had twins.

"Ah Lily just one of them?" asked Albus with a smile. Looking down at the chubby face of the two year old. He was slightly worried, how could the child have gained so much weight in the short time since he had seen him. They had both been skinny, perhaps it was just him. Was all Albus Dumbledore could think as he sat down offering Lily tea.

"Ah sit down, now can I get you anything , tea, coffee? Cake or biscuit?" Asked Professor Dumbledore.

"Tea please headmaster" said Lily. Not answering the statement that had been made.

"And who is this one?" asked Professor Dumbledore. As he gave out the tea and put his coffee down.

"This one is Michael" said Lily. Her chest was out it pride. She was going to make sure Michael was the best at everything, train him in magic before he goes to school. He would be better than everyone, she would make sure of that.

"Has he done any accidental magic yet?" asked Albus, sucking on his lemon drop. A boy as powerful as him should already be showing signs of accidental magic.

"No should I be worried?" asked Lily in panic.

"No, no not at all my dear. Not at all" said Albus with a twinkle in his eye.

'Harry will not settle down, these days, he hardly eats apart from when James comes in, I'm having to keep an extra eye on Michael, and I think Harry can sense that. He hit his brother today, I have a feeling it will only get worse I don't want that for Harry what could I do?" asked Lily. Perhaps he could get rid of Harry for her.

"Why don't you bring him to Hogwarts? The staff would love to have a child around, and it would give you some time with just Michael. But of course you will need to get him back at night time, perhaps have James pick him up at night time after his work?" asked Professor Dumbledore. He did not want Harry hating his family because Michael got all the attention. "At Hogwarts he will find what he needs, and he will get all the attention, so Michael can get your undivided attention, isn't that better?".

"I will think about it, but I do not have very much time, was there anything else you needed headmaster?" asked Lily.

"No, no that's everything. And think about it as long as you want, and don't worry Harry would be fine here" said Albus.

Lily was inwardly cursing, how dare they! They were wanting Harry at Hogwarts? Why did they not want a few hours with Michael at Hogwarts? Well she was certainly not going to be coming here very often if this was how they were going to treat Michael. Harry was nothing! Michael was the one that saved them all. With a sigh she got up to leave. She quietly thanked him before walking home. Putting the gallons she had gotten from people putting money in her pram into her purse all the toys she had bought were for nothing now. She had just gotten all the money back.

* * *

**There just as promised! another Chapter guess what? if i get twenty reviews then another chapter will be put up and thats a promise! as soon as i get them! so get reviewing and geet a next chapter perhaps within the hour? who knows! R&R please Goodbye.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Orphaned Potter**

**Thanks Chris for editing this!! its great once again thank you! **

**Chapter 5**

Harry woke up remembering what his mum had said to him. He lowered his sad wary eyes. An expression to weary for a child so angelically young his green eyes already jaded. They had been somewhat jaded since Voldemort attacked but since everything that had happened his eyes had dimmed more and more, until the green eyes no longer sparkled.

He had a nappy on again, which really irritated him he of course tried to take it off. Only to find it was kept on with magic, frowning he knew why she had done it. And he knew that he would not be allowed to get out of those nappies until his brother started using the toilet. He knew his life was going to just get harder and harder from there.

It was hard for Harry, being awake and not being able to play or do anything fun. His bottom was very sore, not getting changed or anything. His back side was sore and red from his mothers smacks. His eyes hurt too, from all the crying his eyes were kind of sensitive.

-----

"Hey love, Sirius and Remus are coming over for dinner tonight! They want to see Harry and Michael, since they are finally back in town" said an exited James.

"Sure thing James" said Lily a bright smile lighting her face. Her eyes did not spark so much anymore, how was she supposed to make a meal and look after Michael too.

"Great I will be back early tonight. Love you" said James and disconnected the floo.

"Great, now I need to get Harry changed now." said Lily.

Going up the stairs she walked into the room, getting rid of all the spells. She changed his nappy, cleaned him with a cleaning spell all over. Then spelled his clothes on, you were not supposed to use magic on a child. It could cause the child to end up a squib, but of course Lily did not care. She did not have the time to clean him up and everything.

Strapping him into a chair, she took out of the cupboard, she put him in it. Then gave him the half a bottle of milk that Michael did not drink. Michael had already drunk a bottle and a half as well as a Rusk and a meal. He was getting chubbier and chubbier every day. And Harry seemed to get skinner and skinner. They no longer looked like twins, Harry's hair was growing and it was not messy, like Michaels. Harry was white and Michael was normal healthy color getting out and all. Harry had not been outside for a long time.

"Out! Out" said Michael.

"Come on then my little angel" said Lily. Un-strapping the chair she took Michael out and took him out side.

Harry did not mind that his mum and brother were out side for the moment. He was to busy enjoying the taste of his milk but after he finished it he started to get cranky. He sat there for a good half an hour before he started getting moody. He could barely move, his bum hurt and his private areas hurt. They were all red and blistery from his mother keeping his nappy on so long.

He screamed and screamed for ages, but he was never answered. He ended up falling asleep in the uncomfortable high chair, completely exhausting himself. The tears were still on his face his face was red and puffy, Lily uncaring used a concealment charm on him. Now he looked like a normal healthy baby.

"Honey I'm home!" yelled James. Knowing his children should be awake and it was safe to shout. The clock was at awake, and that's how he knew.

"Hey Lils" said Sirius giving her a hug. Before Sirius was right up to Harry picking the boy up, Harry instantly recognized him.

"Siri!" said Harry a smile on his face, no one realized it did not reach his eyes.

"Hey Harry" said Sirius.

"Hey cub" said Remus coming up behind Sirius.

"Remy" said Harry. Of course the Y took longer to pronounce.

"Hello Michael" said Remus picking him up.

Sirius and Remus sat and played with the children, Michael kept hitting Harry and Lily got angrier. They thought she was angry at Michael they did not know how wrong they were. She was mad at Harry for being there, and mad because her idea was gone. She had been going to tell James that Harry had been hitting his brother. Now well she could hardly say that when Michael had already started hitting his brother.

"Dinner is ready guys!" said Lily.

"I will feed Harry!" yelled Sirius, Remus at the same time.

"Just feed him together" said Lily smiling, it did not reach her eyes Harry was destroying her son's fame. They did not seem to adore him, they should! He had probably saved them too. No one realized that she had just called her son 'him'

"Dumbledore wants Harry to go to Hogwarts! For a while, so I'm taking him over in two days time." said James. The headmaster had been good to them, and he thought it would give Lily a break.

"And who decided this James?" asked Lily eyes narrowed.

"I did, this way you can get a rest." said James. Ending the conversation, Lily mostly fed Michael and James spoke to his two friends. They finally started catching up with each other.

"Na, a boy's night out! Get Frank to join us! And the others if they want" said Sirius.

"Frank is a father too now remember" said James.

"Yeah, they had a kid Neville Longbottom, weird name if you ask me" said Lily.

"Oh" said Remus and Sirius.

James frowned at his wife's attitude she had never been horrible to Alice before. And he happened to find Neville a nice name shaking his head Alice had been Lily's best friend until after the defeat of Voldemort. She did not seem to care for her friends any more just Michael and Harry. That concerned him a bit; it was not like the Lily he married. She was more serious than he ever remembered her being, plus she locked Harry in his room. She would never have done anything like that. Perhaps he should get her to see a counselor it only started after Voldemort nearly killed Michael and Harry. Perhaps it

all had something to do with nearly loosing her children.

'I will bring it up to her tonight, hopefully I will get my Lily back' thought James. He noticed a change in her and he did not like it at all, she was always only concerned about Michael. He did not like the thought of her abandoning her own son.

"Right I will get Michael to bed, you take him to bed" said Lily. Getting up she lifted her son up. This time James did realize she had used the word him not Harry. Making him all the more concerned about everything, he just hoped nothing was seriously wrong with Lily.

"I will take him soon" said James with a smile.

"Good" said Lily.

"Goodbye Sirius, Goodbye Remus! And goodnight!" she said. Kissing them on the cheek she walked out with Michael in her arms. Michael waving his chubby arm

at his daddy and Remy and Siri.

"Night Lils, Mich" said Sirius.

"Night Lily, goodnight Michael" said Remus.

"Night love" said James.

"So are we going the night out or what?" asked Sirius.

"Sure, if you want" said James looking forward to getting out of the house for a while. He really needed it, a good drink and a good night out and to relax.

"Tomorrow then?" asked Sirius.

"Sure. What about you Remus, why are you so quiet" said James.

"Something's wrong with Lily, have you not realized that?" asked Remus. Sniffing the air making sure she was not around. He did not want her upset with him but he was concerned.

"Yes, I'm going to talk to her tonight, I just don't know what's brought this on. It only started when Voldemort tried to kill Michael" said James.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Sirius.

"She is not herself, her smell is off something's wrong. Plus has she ever been like that with us! Dinner was not as good as it used to be either" said Remus.

"I agree with you on that one Remy, defiantly not as good as it used to be" said Sirius.

Most would have thought he was joking, but the two friends could see the worry for Lily shining through his blue eyes. As the seriousness of the situation wallowed in, James for the first time realized Why Albus had suggested that Harry go to Hogwarts. Lily did look like she could use a rest.

"What you going to say?" asked Remus.

"No idea, I think its best she gets a counselor someone to talk to, she looks like she could use it. Perhaps try and get Alice around with the family for a dinner or something." said James.

"Good idea, let Lily and Alice girl talk and gush about their children" said Sirius with a smile.

"Yeah" said James.

"Well I have to go, are you staying at my house Sirius or are you going home to the Black house?" asked Remus scratching his arm.

"Coming with you Moony, anything to stay out of that Black house! I might sell the bloody place" said Sirius Shuddering.

"Yea, I know what you mean. I would not let my children anywhere near that place" said James.

"Right then, night Prongs." said Remus getting his 'brother into a brotherly hug. He may not be biologically but in everything apart from blood they were brothers. It left them shuddering at the fact that Peter had betrayed them, by trying to poison Lily when she was pregnant.

The potions master Severus Snape had repaid his life debt that night. So the man had left gleeful that the life debt had been repaid. Finally rid of the Potters for good. James had not even thought about it until Severus said the Life debt had been repaid. Severus knew that too, James and Remus had gotten over their hate for the man. They were far from friends but they tolerated each other barely.

* * *

**There we are another chapter how are you liking it so far? i hope you are enjoy it! some people have complained that im black mailing them! my name is Debstheslytherinsnapefan! im not a slytherin for nothing! ive never said i was fair lol so there we go ive just got my twentith review so you can get another update! the next chapter will go up when i get 25 reviews! once i get 25 another chapter will be up! im a chancer i know but dont worry it will never get higher than 25 im not going to push it that far! maybe i will who knows hehe? cya bye debs **


	6. Chapter 6

**Orphaned Potter**

**Chapter 6**

Harry Potter woke up that morning happier than he had been in ages. Uncle Sirius and Remy still love him. He did not think he could feel more relieved than he felt right now. He hoped they came and saw him again, he actually was allowed out of his bed when they came.

Lily to little Harry's surprise got him up and gave him a bath. Thinking his mummy was back to normal he smiled brightly at her. Bathing him she fed him then let him down to play with his brother.

Lily that very morning had thought of the best idea in the world. She knew how to turn James against Harry. So she had to feed him up and make it look as if she was back to normal. She knew James thought she had changed since Voldemort attacked.

That after noon she let a snake she had bought into the garden. Putting Michael into his high chair before getting the floo ready. She flooed to James' work in panic. No one knew that it was faked or anything, James was right through within minutes.

"What is it Lily?" asked James comforting her.

"Oh, James! It was horrible the hissing and spitting. Harry's a snake speaker he can talk to snakes! What are we going to do the only snake speakers are both dark evil wizards" sobbed Lily.

"Oh gods Lily are you sure?" said James looking scared.

James did not want his son to be a dark wizard, there has also never been a dark wizard in the Potter line ever. He would be disappointing his parents and his line if he kept Harry. And the thought of giving Harry away scared him that was why he asked Lily if she was sure.

"Of course I am sure James, what do we do?" asked Lily sobbing

"There is only one thing we can do Lily" said James looking regretful.

"What is wrong James what is it?" asked Lily no longer crying.

"We need to get rid of him love" said James.

"Why" blanched Lily. She had to hand it to herself she thought 'I am the best actress' pity she was introduced to the wizarding world, or she would have been an actress that was for sure she thought.

"You know there has never been a dark wizard in the Potter line, put him in a muggle orphanage and leave him there. And hope he doesn't accept to come to Hogwarts. He will probably be evil, I cannot let my parents down, they loved their line and so do I" said James.

"But, but surely there is something else we can do! I mean what are we going to do? Albus will want to know where he is!" said Lily.

"Don't worry love, I will tell Albus" said James soothingly.

"Oh James I'm so sorry" wailed Lily.

"It's not your fault love" said James soothingly.

James did not see Lily's smirk as he continued to sooth her. What she did not know was it was true. Harry Potter really was a parseltonge, the snake she had left unknown to Lily had started speaking to Harry. The snake had slithered and Harry not wanting the snake found, had unknowingly made her invisible.

"Hello" hissed the snake. Knowing this boy had the gift of snake tongue.

"Helllo" hissed Harry back with a bright smile.

"Who are you?" hissed the snake.

"Me is Harry Potter" hissed Harry to the snake.

"Oh that's a nice name young one" hissed the reptile.

"What's yours" hissed Harry. His green eyes wide with curiosity as he looked at the snake.

"Mine is Cleo" hissed the snake. The snake was a descendant of the snake that Cleopatra had. So every now and again one of the snakes were called Cleo, there were hardly any girls. So having girl snakes is a blessing, no one knew what kind of snake she was.

"Oh, can I name you?" asked Harry. He had always wanted to name a doll or teddy, but he had never had the chance.

"What would you call me?" hissed the snake, who had to stop herself from rolling her eyes. She had been alive for ages and the child was just a toddler. So it was kind of boring for her.

"Rowena, you mart" said Harry. Meaning to say she was smart and not knowing how to say it. He had remembered his daddy telling his mummy that. So the snake was really smart.

"Thanks young one. Would you like to bond to me as a familiar?" Asked Cleo.

Harry did not understand what the snake had just said. The snake seemed to realize this and flicked its tongue out feeling stupid of itself. Of course the little boy would not know what she meant. He was only a little boy after all, and had plenty of time to grow up.

When he heard the adults talking, snakes are good at hearing. She knew that Harry was going to have to learn real quick. On how to look after himself, she knew what it was like in an orphanage. She had passed many on her journey, before someone had caught her. Then gave her to that woman Lily, who had said she was going to kill the snake after.

* * *

**OOooo so it looks like Lily Evans has her way! what do you think of James Potter now? still like him? hehe i love making those two evil! or bad i suppose not evil depends on what you concider evil or bad! right then another twenty five reviews and i will update again! just as promised! i am not fair remember that i am a slytherin and i love acting like one! R&R please goodbye Debs**


	7. Chapter 7

**Orphaned Potter**

**Chapter 7**

Harry Potter did not understand why his father was suddenly cold towards him. He had thought that his dad loved him; it seemed he had been fooled. His father treated him like he was dirt on the ground; it hurt worse when his dad let his mum hurt him. He was dressed in clothes before they apparated him to somewhere he had not seen before. It had big strange letters on the top of it, a big O then an R he did not get a chance to see any more.

Blinking he found himself in a room full of children, all different ages and clothes that looked like they had been used repeatedly. He had a feeling this was where all the unwanted children went. There was so many was Harry's first thought. He wondered why their mummy and daddy did not want them, he would need to remember and ask.

He did not hear the conversation at all, and could not understand the bits he did. He only felt one of the women come up, and lift him up. Only when his father left did he realize what was happening. He was being left there with the other children. He would never see his brother again, or his uncle Remus or Sirius.

Screaming at the top of his lungs, he yelled for his parents to come back. Telling them he would be a good boy, he tried everything he knew to get them back. Nothing worked, he watched his father look regretfully to him before leaving. Harry still cried even when his parent's backs were turned as they left. The woman looked ready to be in tears too, she saw this every day and it hurt her. That parents were not wanting their children these days, especially the children that were old enough to know what happened.

Harry's voice trailed off, his eyes red rimmed as he stared at the place were he had last seen his parents. He did not understand why was his daddy was leaving him here? Did he not want him anymore? He collapsed in total exhaustion soon after, the caretaker took him up to his new room. He was not a horrible man, he was a squib; he knew who the Potter's were. And he also knew who Harry Potter was, twin of the boy who lived. As he looked down at the child, he started hating the Potter's. How dare they do that to one so young? They had money and room for the child, yet they give him away. He swore he would look after the young one and explain everything to him. He was a squib pureblood; he knew everything he needed to know to teach him.

Going back down the stairs, he saw that the other children were in shock. It was not very often that children with healthy parents were brought into the orphanage. Usually they were quiet having just lost their parents in a car crash or the likes of that. They were used to crying, the screams that Harry had gave of were horrifying. The rest of the children, even the bullies swore to help the child no matter what. No child deserved this, no matter what they had done. With a sigh, they went back to there activities. Not with the same enthusiasm as before. They just realized how lucky they were to have good memories of their parents. This little boy had just been abandoned, the care taker and the woman watched in awe. As the children of the orphanage for once agreed and befriended everything in agreement.

The Potter's went back to Potter manor; they had left their child in the manor alone. With a sigh they both went in, one satisfied and one regretful. All he wanted to do was run back and get his child. But the thought of Harry killing his brother made him stop. There had never been a parsletongue in the family and he could not have it. His parents would hate it if there was, he did not want his line tainted. It had been pure and good for centuries.

"Oh, James did we do the right thing?" asked Lily. Faking devastation, she wanted James to be in the wrong. If anything happened and he tried to leave her she would make sure she got Michael, she had everything well and truly planned out.

"Yes, its fine love" said James. Fighting his own guilt, he felt his son's words ringing in his ears.

"Ok if you say so James" said Lily sniffling slightly.

All was forgotten when their other son Michael woke up, both of them tended to him together. Lily smiled this was just how she had wanted it to be, her, James and Michael. She let James feed him as she snuggled into James who had taken the rest of the day off work.

"When are you going to tell Albus?" asked Lily.

"Today, in a few hours. I will need to go over" said James softly.

----

"Ah, Albus when is the Potter's child coming over?" asked Minerva.

"Soon Min" said Albus sounding if he had repeated it fifty times already.

"I can't believe you have let the Potter's bring their brat over here" snarled Severus. He had enough trouble without having a mini James going around reminding him every day.

"Severus, just remember it's not James it's Harry that's coming. Harry has done nothing to you, be nice to him and he will be nice back." said Albus softly.

"Why should I be nice to the brat?" asked Severus.

"Severus, just remember what I told you, he is late already" said Albus softly.

"Fine!" said Severus.

"Ah, James where is Harry?" asked Albus his eyes loosing there twinkle.

"He has been put in an orphanage" said James grimly.

"What? What do you mean put in an orphanage?" asked Albus shocked totally.

"Exactly what I said" said James coldly.

"Why James?" asked Minerva sadly.

"Because I don't want a parsletongue in the Potter family" said James narrowed eyes.

"You put your child in an orphanage just because he can talk to snakes?" asked Albus horrified.

"Yes" said James.

"Why James? I thought family was more important than the line?" asked Albus his twinkle gone.

"Well, my parents would not want me to keep a snake speaker in the family" said James as if he believed it.

"You have already messed up the Potter line, after all Evans is a mud blood your parents would be real proud Potter real proud" said Severus.

"Shut it Snivellus! At least I have a family and made my parent's proud stupid death eater" shouted James.

"Why you" snarled Severus.

He would have beaten the crap out of James if it were not for Albus being there. He would rather drown than see the man he thought of a father disappointed in him.

"Which orphanage is he in James? I would like him to be a ward of Hogwarts" said Albus softly. He would not let any wizarding child suffer, not at all.

"No, he will not know about the wizarding world, If he ends up in Hogwarts I will make sure that Michael is not brought to Hogwarts" said James. Thinking that they will accept it just because Michael was the hero.

"I will not deny Harry his rightful place in Hogwarts, I'm sorry if you feel you need to let Michael educated else where" said Albus softly.

James' eyes widened at that, he would not let his son be educated any where apart from Hogwarts. He had thought that Albus would rush at a chance for Michael to be taught here. That not working he just walked out of Hogwarts not caring.

"Do you think what he said is true?" asked Severus softly.

"Yes, he meant every word" said Albus pain lacing his voice.

He had tried to help every child walking through the doors, giving them all second chances. Usually he made sure that magical children did not end up in orphanages.

"How could he?" shouted Minerva.

"I do not know" said Albus his eyes far from happy.

"I do, he is just a fame seeking bloody arrogant prat. I just hope the boy is alright after all it won't be nice being kept in an orphanage" said Severus.

Serious when it came to a child that was not in Slytherin for once.

"I fear you are right Severus," said Albus.

They walked away, to do their own thing before going to bed. They knew there was nothing they could do for Harry for now. Severus felt sorry for him, also ashamed at what he had called him earlier. He was not going to dwell on it, he would help find him if he was asked, that's about it.

* * *

**Ooooo so Severus has now entered the picture! if i get twenty five reviews then you will get another chapter as soon as i've got them. I hope you are enjoying it! well R&R and goodbye..**


	8. Chapter 8

**Orphaned Potter **

**Chapter 8**

Remus and Sirius decided to surprise their friend as they apparated to Potter manor. They were looking forward to seeing the children again too. Apparating in they found a very quite manor, Lily sitting feeding her son his bottle James nowhere in sight.

"Hello Lily, where is James?" asked Remus with a warm smile.

"Be down in a minute just clearing out some things" said Lily.

"Oh ok thanks," said Remus.

"Where is Harry?" asked Sirius eagerly he was looking forward to holding his godson.

"Just wait till James gets down," she said smiling slightly.

"Sure, James boy get down here now," shouted Sirius playfully.

"Coming" yelled James.

"Where's Harry?" asked Sirius confused.

"In an orphanage" said James grimly.

"Very funny James ha-ha now come on I wanna see my godson" whined Sirius.

"He is Serious Sirius, he's really been put in an orphanage" said Lily

"WHAT?" yelled Sirius making Michael cry.

"He has been placed in an orphanage," said James again.

"Why, James how could you?" asked Sirius shocked.

Remus used a spell, thinking his friend was under the imperious curse it came back blank. Now Remus began to worry, it seems that his friend had really put Harry In an orphanage.

"He is a parsletongue," said James sadly.

"You put your son up for adoption just because he could talk to snakes?" asked Remus outraged. The soft-spoken man was nearly in a fit of rage, how dare they take away his cub like that.

"Yes, I can't have him tarnishing the Potter name, surly you Sirius agree with me?" said James as if he knew his friend would agree with him.

"NO! I never agree with you. In case you are forgetting James, I come from a bloody dark family and I am a Gryffindor! He is not evil just because he can speak to snakes for god sakes!" yelled Sirius.

"There is nothing you can do now Sirius, it's done and that's that," said James.

"Where is he?" asked Remus.

"In an orphanage" said James.

"Which one" growled Remus.

"I will never tell," said James. He did not want his friends going for Harry and bringing him back, they wanted nothing to do with him.

Sirius banged James into the wall magic forgotten rapping his hand around James throat he growled sounding every bit the animagus, he was "Where is Harry James?"

"I'm not telling you Sirius, you will see it's all for the best sooner or later and you will apologize," said James trying to speak and breathe at the same time.

"Come on Sirius, he won't tell us we will just have to look for him ourselves," said Remus getting Sirius off whom he had classed as his friend.

"But Remus! We need to get him now," said Sirius.

"He won't tell us now come on," said Remus.

"Fine" growled Sirius.

"And so you know James I am a werewolf and you became my friend, yet you get rid of your son just like that? You are not the person I thought you were," stated Remus.

"Your not family Remus there is a different, I won't tarnish the Potter line" said James.

"Well your parents would be so disappointed in you Potter, I'm no longer your friend you disgust me" spat Sirius.

"Good I don't want to be friends with you either" huffed James trying to act as if it was not bothering him. He could only act for a while, when they were gone, he ran to his room and cried. He did not see the smirk on Lily Evans face, she was finally rid of them and Harry, nothing was in her way.

Once Michael was asleep Lily went up the stairs, opening the door she saw that James was not asleep. He still had his glasses on and everything, sliding into the bed. She pulled her husband to her and started rubbing his back soothingly before speaking.

"Oh James, you don't need them. You will be better of without them; you could become the Minister of Magic without a werewolf and a Black hindering your progress. Who knows you really will be better off, showing them that you do not need them," said Lily softly.

Lily really did think what she was doing was best for her family and her son. If James became the Minister and she was the mother and wife of the most powerful influences people in the world she would be great. She would give James ideas and he would make them come real she would change the wizarding world forever. She seriously thought that friends were hindering everything that was why she never went to see her friends any more. It was far too easy to be betrayed by your friends Peter Pettigrew was an example.

"Yes, I will show them I did not need them," said James determined.

"You do that love, now sleep you have had a long stressful day" said Lily softly.

"Yes that's what I will do, I love you Lily" said James as he slid into sleep.

Lily only got up when she knew that James as asleep, she was not tired and she had the house to clean. She could not let Michael getting germs from any of his toys, cleaning them of all there dirt. She then cleaned the living room, moved onto the kitchen, and began making dinner. She could hardly believe she was finally done with Harry she was glad. She then spent ages chucking everything away that Harry had been in, as if trying to make it as if Harry never existed.

She soon began getting dinner ready, making sure she made good healthy stuff for her baby boy. Making a large dinner for James and herself, she was hungry and celebrating, of course; she could not act like it. She thought about giving Michael a baby brother and sister that was possible. Perhaps then, James will forget about Harry, she knew he could not have forgotten already. Perhaps in time he could smiling sweetly she continued until she heard James getting up.

"Feeling better love?" asked Lily nicely.

"Yes, thanks," said James sitting down and eating his dinner.

"James I'm going out get some things for Michael he will soon out grow all his clothes," said Lily. Michael was getting too big for his clothes stomach way, and needed to wear another size so the clothes fitted him.

"Sure love would you like me to come?" asked James for the first time ever.

"I would love it if you came James," said Lily.

This was their first trip as a family; she could not wait until the newspaper sees it all. Her perfect healthy family, she could not wait. It was twenty minutes before Michael woke up; James had headed up to get ready for going out while Lily fed Michael. Putting his coat on him she put him in his single buggy. She had chucked the buggy that had two seats in the cupboard. She was after all planning to have another child and soon, she would obviously need it.

"Come on James! We are ready," yelled Lily her voice full of laughter.

Up the stairs James smiled, Lily was back to normal perhaps it was the stress of having to watch two children. Well he had her back and that is all that mattered getting his cloak from his bed he was ready, apparating down he pulled his family into his arms before apparating them to the most expensive shopping centre there was.

"Let's go in here first," said Lily happily.

"I will follow," said James charmingly.

"Oh James look at that!" said Lily as soon as she entered the shop.

"Wow we have to get it Michael will suit it," said James.

"Yes we should," said Lily grabbing the right size that her son needed.

That was how they spent the rest of the day, Lily gasping and saying 'look at that!' 'Look at this!' 'Oh James that is cute we need to get this'.

It was not only children's clothes they came out with, Lily had a bag full of new expensive dresses and other things. James had new clothes cloaks and Tux's

as well as new socks he always was loosing them.

"This has been a wonderful day James, thanks," said Lily her eyes shining over time.

James smiled, and had to admit spending the day with his family had been the best fun he had in a long time. Seeing Lily the person he had known before Voldemort had attacked was amazing. He had to admit he had missed the young beautiful woman he had known. She was back and he was never going to let her get depressed again.

"Yes it's been a great day hasn't it?" asked James.

"Yes we need to do it again some time," said Lily.

"Iwce cwream!" yelled Michael happily.

"You want Ice cream?" asked Lily.

"Yea!" yelled the boy.

"Come on them why don't we all go get one" chipped in James.

"Yea! Mwe want chowcowlate!" exclaimed Michael.

"Come on then" said Lily.

They walked to the ice cream van that had flashing lights and loud noises, waiting in the cue. People seeing that it was Michael Potter started moving aside. Lily smiled and thanked them for their generosity, telling the man what she wanted.

"Chocolate ice cream cone and two vanilla chocolate wavers please" asked Lily.

"Coming right up" said the ice cream man with a smile.

"There you go," said the man three minutes later.

"Thanks how much?" asked Lily.

"That's on the house!" said the man smiling.

"Oh thanks," said Lily walking away.

"I could get used to this," said James smiling.

"Yes we will," said Lily even quieter.

"Lets head home Lils" said James with a smile.

"Come on then" said Lily she was somewhat knackered.

They walked from the shopping centre and to the apparition point their son had already ate his ice cream and had fallen asleep. Cleaning the mess with a swish of her wand they both apparated their son to their home.

"I will put him to bed, why don't you get ready for bed I will join you in a while" said Lily.

"Sure" said James.

James was asleep before Lily slipped into bed; she had fallen asleep in Michael's room. Cuddling into her lover, she felt herself falling in love with James all over again. James had always had time for her and taken her many places; she just hoped that would all change now that James had spent time with her and their son.

* * *

**There we go! another chapter up and James in doing all this willingly so what do you make of him now? review and goodbye! Debs BTW same goes! twenty five reviews and i will update as soon as i have them! perhaps even in the same day so get REVIEWING!!!!! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Orphaned Potter**

**Chapter 9**

Sirius and Remus immediately went to Hogwarts that day, the headmaster and the teachers of Hogwarts had known for nearly a day. They wanted the headmaster's advice, also to try to get the headmaster to get them to change their minds. They could not cope with the fact that their godson is out there somewhere thinking no one loved him. What else would you think if your parents abandoned you?

"Headmaster can we speak to you for a minute?" asked Remus coming into the Great Hall. The students had already left dinner having been finished, the teachers had sat there for a while talking.

"Can I help you Remus?" asked Albus kindly. He had a feeling he knew what this was all about.

"Um well you see I think James and Lily are having a mental break down. They gave Harry away because he could talk to snakes and we are hoping we could get you to go there and try and change their minds about it or even under the imperious," said Remus.

"I have already tried Remus I am sorry, we have known since last night. Harry was supposed to come to Hogwarts for a while give Lily and James a rest and Harry some fun. He is defiantly not under the imperious curse or you and I would have known," said Albus.

"Are you sure there is no way you could talk James and Lily out of it or even where the orphanage is that they took him too?" asked Remus getting desperate.

"I'm sorry, Remus, I'm really sorry. I have tried they won't be moved," said Albus sharing their despair.

"Sorry is not good enough! Harry is sitting in some orphanage probably scared his parents have just abandoned him for Merlin's sake!" yelled Sirius.

"Sirius!" Said Remus. Knowing that shouting at the headmaster was not going to get them anywhere.

"Sorry headmaster I guess I'm worried. We need to start looking into the orphanages for him," said Sirius.

"Of course the orphanages shut after dinner to visitors so we will need to go at lunch times check them out then," said Remus.

"Why after dinner?" asked Albus.

"Because it gets dark plus they have young children in the orphanages that need sleep," said Remus.

"Actually its six they shut at" said Severus coming into the conversation.

"How would you know?" asked Remus curiously.

"I just do," said Severus. He did not want to explain how he knew to everyone.

"Fine that's just longer we have to look," said Sirius.

"Well we can't tonight," said Remus with a sigh. There was nothing they could do tonight now it was far too late to start looking.

"I don't think I've ever felt so useless in my life! James has never been like this I don't understand," said Sirius.

"I don't think its Potter," said Severus.

"What do you mean?" asked Remus.

Albus and all the other teachers were surprised they were able to have Severus and Sirius in the same room without them hexing each other. They were happy that they were actually getting together and trying to do something productive for a change.

"I just don't think its Potter that's changing I personally think its Evans that's changing him" said Severus.

"Why would you think it was Lily?" asked Remus totally mystified.

"Well Potter has never had anything against you until now, he has always bragged about wanting children. Even I have to admit then he would never have gotten rid of his children I really think its Evans. Who found out that Harry was a parslemouth?" asked Severus.

"Lily" said Remus.

"There you go then, she has either lied to you to get the other kid away or he really is and she doesn't want him any where near her other son he is after all the savior of the wizarding world Harry is nothing against him" said Severus the last part sarcastically.

"I don't think she would do that," said Remus. What Severus was saying sounded plausible but so far fetched.

"Anything is possible," said Severus.

"What is going on anyway?" squeaked the small voice of Professor Flitwick. Asked the small man as he walked in to the great hall, seeing all the people in it.

"James and Lily gave up their son because he was a snake speaker," said Albus sadly.

"Just because he could talk to snakes?" asked the teacher shocked Lily had been a favorite of his.

"Yes"-said Minerva.

"But surly Lily did not agree?" asked an astonished charms teacher.

"We think maybe Lily is behind this whole thing," said a tired Remus.

"Lily would not do a thing like that," said the teacher.

"Well it doesn't matter if she did we have lost James and now Harry we need to find him" said Remus.

"Lost James?" asked Flitwick in confusion.

"He is no longer our James any more," said Sirius sadly.

"I see," said the teacher.

"Thanks for the help anyway, I'm just going to go back to Lupin's lodge we are going to stay the night as soon as we can we are going to look in the magical orphanages and then the muggle ones. They could have dumped him anywhere," said Remus.

"I would go from the furthest to the nearest first. It's a possibility that they put Harry as far away as they could get him," said Albus.

"Good idea" said Sirius.

"Good bye Albus, Professors" said Sirius not used to calling them anything but he did not even looking at Severus Snape. Severus against his will had gotten Sirius Black's respect. He may hate the man but he had saved the lives of those who he had thought of as family, not anymore now.

They walked out of the school and began making their way to the apparition point. Remus apparated them both into his home, Lupin's Lodge. He pulled out the beds that had been a sofa until they had moved it. Remus usually just slept down there not wanting Sirius to be lonely down the stairs.

"Do you think we will ever find him Remus?" asked Sirius.

"I don't know Siri I just don't know," said Remus tiredly.

"The full moon is in a couple of days I just hope we can find him before then or we won't be able to look for him for a whole week while you get better" said Sirius.

"You can go look for him you know I will be alright," said Remus.

"No I have never left you on your own before or after the full moon for a long time and I won't do it now, not after you have just lost two in your pack," said Sirius.

"Thank you Sirius" said Remus he was glad he had such a friend.

"Your welcome. I still can't believe that James would do this to him and us," said Sirius.

"Neither can I Sirius neither can I" said Remus.

The lights had been off the entire time; soon, there was only the sound of even breathing in the room. Telling everyone that the two people in there was asleep. They twisted and turned all night, having horrible dreams. They just hoped and wished that their cub would be brought back to them safe and unharmed.

* * *

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? SEVERUS HAS BEEN INTRODUCED AND HAS BEEN IN THE CHAPTER A LOT LONGER! WILL THEY FIND HARRY BEFORE HE TURNS ELEVEN? OR EVEN WORSE SEVENTEEN? DO YOU LIKE HOW IM LETTING THEM ALL FIGURE OUT THAT LILY MAY BE THE ONE BEHIND IT? R&R - THIRTY FIVE REVIEWS AND I WILL UPDATE AGAIN I PROMISE!! SO GET REVIEWING!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Orphaned Potter**

**Chapter 10**

Three years had gone by since that terrible day, Sirius and Remus had searched every orphanage to find him. At least they thought they had, they thought that perhaps Harry had been adopted and was happy right now. That however did not stop them from looking for him; they still spent their month looking for the little boy. Severus had helped quite a bit, he had tried the potion but neither Remus nor Sirius could get a hold of Lily or James' blood for the potion to work. There was only so much a person could do; Sirius and Remus were no longer the men they used to be. Sirius became the best-known Auror next to Alistair, Sirius taking out his aggression at not being able to find Harry out on the unfortunate death eaters.

It helped with the hints that Severus was leaving; he had actually taken down most of the Death Eaters that had managed to stay out of Azkaban. That was apart from Lucius Malfoy, the man was slippery, in one place one minute, and the next he was gone. Not that it would matter much because he would just get himself freed again, but he could not use the same excuse forever. He was always being taken in, and giving Narcissa time to perhaps change her son's views when he was still young. Sirius just hoped that was what was happening with his cousin.

James and Lily were very angrily with Sirius, he had unknowingly throttled all their plans. If anyone would become Minister of Magic now it would be Sirius. The Minister of Magic would want the best Auror to be his undersecretary. It was doubtful that Sirius would accept it because he was always busy looking for his godson. Half the time was when he was meant to be working, but as they all say ignorance is bliss. Remus of course did not approve of him staying of work, the reason however made him agree. He missed Harry just as much if not more than Sirius.

"Hey Sev" said Sirius as he entered Hogwarts.

The staff had been amazed by the friendship the two had begun to share. Sirius had begun trusting him as well as understanding Severus when they had actually begun talking to each other. Severus came from an unhappy home just as Sirius came from a hard and unhappy home. Both had unhappy childhoods and had been happy to get to Hogwarts. Their salvations, their escape from their bitter homes, of course Sirius had apologized continuously when he realized that he had made Severus' life harder at Hogwarts. He spent all the time he could making up for it, which was not long. Having a job, looking for your godson and trying to have a life was hard.

"Hello" said Severus his masks still up.

Sirius understood that Severus could not show his emotions in case any of the staff or students were kidnapped or with the Slytherins watching him like they do. It could cost him his life and that is something Sirius did not want. It astonished Sirius and Remus as well as Severus and the others how close they had come in such a short time. It was as if Severus Snape had become James Potter, Severus found himself enjoying having friends. He had started looking after his hair and appearance after he had become friends with them. His hair was brushed and smooth looking. His nose no longer looked crooked, thanks to a simple potion.

Severus was just about to talk some more, when an owl came soaring into the Great Hall. He recognized it as his brother's owl, Sirius and Remus knew all about Severus' brother. If Severus had not been used to covering his expression he would have grinned, he loved hearing from his brother. His brother worked in an orphanage and was well liked; he loved the children that much he knew.

Hey Sev,

How are you? Been a long time since I last wrote, I did not tell you about Harry did I? No. Well Harry is a boy that the Potter's brought in, I have taught him everything I can. He needs a family and away from muggle area. His magic is strong for a five year old; he needs to learn to control it. And I have no idea how to help him, he knows quite a lot.

I have let him read the books on magic that I took from the wizarding world with me, I needed something with me so I knew it was not all a dream I had. Is there something you can do Sev? To help little Harry control his magic? His outbursts are getting more destructive.

Anyway, if you can help please come to the orphanage, I do not want a potion that can take away his magical powers just help him deal with the magic, did you know that the boy could talk to snakes? Its fascinating hearing the hissing sounds like cooing noises. He is an amazing child, he adapted to the muggle world quite well, I think of the boy as a nephew.

Sam

"Oh god" said Severus out loud looking faintly sick, he had never thought of searching his brothers orphanage.

"What is it Sev?" asked Sirius alarmed, he knew whatever news Severus had could not be good. How wrong he was,

"Harry, he is at my brother's orphanage," said Severus in total disbelief.

"Are you sure?" asked Sirius trying not to get his hopes up.

"My brother says that Harry was brought in by the Potter's, there is no doubt" said Severus smirking slightly his friend was going to get Harry back.

"Come on then lets go get moony" said Sirius dragging Severus from the room.

They reached Moony's house within minutes, Sirius banged on the door. Thankfully, Remus answered it before it was a total wreck. Remus had never seen Sirius look so exited even Severus had cheered up his onyx eyes gleaming. Wondering what was going on, he asked just that.

"What's going on?"

"We found Harry Moony now come on we are going to get him" said Sirius.

"Great hang on a minute" said Remus.

Just then, an owl swooped down and important Ministry official letter, rolling his eyes thinking it was work he read it before paling completely. Severus came around and read it over his friends shoulder his eyes widening each sentence he read.

Dear Mr. Black,

We are sorry to inform you that Mr. James Potter has nullified your guardianship of one Harry James Potter and Michael Harold Potter. Also I am sorry to say that he has legally disowned you; you are no longer the godfather of both Harry James Potter and Michael Harold Potter. You cannot legally ever get custody of those boys, good day and sorry to be the bringer of bad news.

Mr. Fudge

Minister of Magic

The Ministry,

"What am I supposed to do now?" asked Sirius looking ready to throw a fit.

"What do you mean?" asked Remus as he came out.

"I've just lost guardianship of Harry and Michael that means I can never have Harry I cannot gain custody of him, you can't because you're a wolf and they would know. The wizarding world keeps track of magical children and if they are adopted they would know," said Sirius.

"Then there is only one option left" said Remus looking sad.

"What's that?" asked Sirius looking at Remus.

He was so used to Remus being able to fix almost everything, that he almost expected Remus to find loopholes somewhere. Remus sure did know what he was doing, what Remus suggested made his eyes widen.

"Sev will need to get custody of him," said Remus.

"What but…" whined Sirius.

"It's the only way, unless you do then Harry will have to stay in the muggle world, unless you want to end up in Azkaban Sirius" said Remus softly his amber eyes glowing.

"Hello, have you even wondered if I want custody of a child?" asked Severus looking annoyed at being left out of the conversation.

"Well you have always wanted a son," said Remus.

"Yes a real son not adopted one," said Severus.

"Well there is always the potion you can use when Harry is older and can choose," said Sirius.

"That's true," mused Severus.

"Can we go then?" asked Sirius in a rush.

If he had, his tongue out he would have looked like a dog that was eager for a walk. They both hit him on the side of the head before walking to the edge of Lupin property. It had used to belong to Remus' parents; they had not changed their will so everything had gone to him. His parents had not been the same towards him after he had been turned, another person who understood Sirius and Severus. People would think they made a right group.

Severus grabbed an arm of Sirius and Remus; they did not know where they were going. Only Severus did because he had been before, that was well before the war started. He had come to see his brother when he was in his fourth year at Hogwarts.

They found themselves in an ally way, Severus did not wait on them catching up; he started walking towards the other end of the ally. With a swish of his wand, he had muggle clothes on, a gothic look around him. Black jeans, black top. Surprisingly he did have a dark leather green jacket on.

Sirius and Remus got the idea; they too changed their clothes, Remus wearing brown top, and blue jeans, brown jacket too. Sirius was wearing blue jeans and a blue top and black jacket. By the time that was done, they were out of the alley. They saw a huge building with the letters nape orphanage. It was obvious that the letter S was either missing or the boy had purposely done that. None of them were stupid and knew that if the child was a squib they were disowned he would not be allowed to use the name Snape.


	11. Chapter 11

**Orphaned Potter**

**Chapter 11**

Harry was well liked at the Orphanage, the children had beaten off the bullies and they never bothered them again. He was trained in secret, at nighttimes. By the caretaker who had pulled him aside, when he was just brought to the orphanage.

---------------

Flash back

---------------

"Harry wake up" said someone, a voice he did not recognize at all.

"What? Who are you?" asked Harry scooting back.

"My name is Sebastian young one, I am the caretaker here," said Sebastian softly.

"Hi" said Harry in a small voice. He knew he was going to have to get used to him at some point, he did not want to anger the man either.

"I have brought you up some dinner, and I need to talk to you," said Sebastian.

"What about?" asked the small boy wearily.

"About magic" said Sebastian.

"I don't know what you are talking about," said Harry almost immediately.

"You do, I know who the Potter's are, I am a squib, you understand of course Harry, that you cannot use magic here?" said Sebastian.

"I know we are in the non magic world" swallowed Harry.

"Don't worry Harry, I know how you feel to be in the wizarding world, only to be thrown into a world you know nothing about" said Sebastian in understanding.

"How would you know?" asked Harry looking hurt and angry.

"I am a squib, I had a family, and just because I was not able to do magic, they disowned me," said Sebastian.

"Oh, you're a pureblood then," said Harry softly.

"Yes, I take it you know your history?" asked Sebastian,

"Yes, a small bit, I just know because I heard D…James talking about it," said Harry deciding to trust the man.

"Good, but you will know a lot more, I will take you up at night time, teach you all I know. As long as no one sees us then no one from the Ministry should turn up. Why is your last name still Potter?" asked Sebastian.

"They did not disown me, just put me in an orphanage, that means they could collect me and their would be nothing anyone could do to stop them. Not disowning me everyone will probably still think I am with my family," said Harry softly.

"How come you can speak in sentences you look two or three or something?" asked Sebastian.

"I am three," said Harry looking at Sebastian as if he had gone nuts.

"Fine what ever, just remember no magic. Now eat up, and then I will come and collect you, show you around the place" said Sebastian leaving what was now his room.

Harry ate his dinner by himself, sitting on his bed; it looked like people had slept in it before. With a sigh, he knew he was going to have to say goodbye to his magic. He wondered what Sebastian was going to teach him, he also wondered what it was like to have a proper wizarding family. His father tended to do things muggle way some times, because of his mother.

"Are you finished and ready to go and see the place?" asked Sebastian.

"Ok" said the small boy, climbing off the bed and over to the man.

"Right then lets go," said Sebastian letting the small boy slip his hand into his hand.

"This is the dorms, when you are eleven you will be moved into them, until then you get your own room," said Sebastian.

If you could call it a room, it was a square space, with a bed and a cupboard on it. Harry did not seem to be too bothered about the horrible furniture, at all. He was used to have scraggy things; his mother had kept him in the messiest crib. His covers had never been washed only spelled cleaned, and it was never the best thing to do.

"This is the football area, there is a hut over there with things in it, scooters and all that, muggle things, I will help you play on one if you like, you are young enough you should fit in no problem." said Sebastian.

"What's fo'ball?" asked Harry looking lost.

"Do you know what a ball is?" asked Sebastian.

"That's a ball," said Harry pointing to the football at the side of the pitch.

"That's right, see the big nets? The people kick the ball through it, and someone is stopping them," said Sebastian.

"You mean like quidditch? The chaser hitting the ball and the keeper stopping it from getting in?" asked Harry.

"Exactly like that Harry," said Sebastian remembering how he could not get on his broom his father had just bought.

"Oh I get it," said Harry brightening up.

"Why would your parents want to give you away, you're a bright child, you don't deserve what they did to you" said Sebastian sadly.

"I…don't know what I did wrong," said Harry nearly in tears.

"Hey, don't cry on me, please," said Sebastian giving Harry a small reassuring cuddle.

They walked for a while, Sebastian pointing places out, that he though was important.

"That's a quiet place to read,"

"That is a place you should stay away from, there is a snake there it terrifies everyone, no snake handler will come anywhere near it" pointed out Sebastian.

"This is the back door you can get out and in from the dorms and too the dorms the older ones use these doors so watch what you are doing" said Sebastian.

As they continued on their way.

"That there is a trap door, go through that and you will end up in your room, so it's yours to use from now on," said Sebastian.

"Cool" said Harry his eyes sparkling.

"Yes, that's were I will come for you at night time, so don't be too alarmed" said Sebastian.

"Why do you want to help me?" asked Harry with innocent curiosity.

"Because you are the first magical person I have ever seen at this orphanage," said Sebastian truthfully.

"Oh" was all the three year old said.

"Come on lets get you back, its getting dark and its past your curfew, the older ones are going to be out soon" said Sebastian.

"Ok" said the small three years old.

-----------------------

End Flash Back

----------------------

Now many years had passed, and Harry had grown up, fought of bullies and gained friends.

-------------

Flash Back

---------------

"Hi I'm Harry, who are you?" asked Harry to the snake.

He had taken to sneaking out at night, through his trap door; it was amazing looking at the stars at night. Sebastian had taken to always finding Harry there all the time. He also knew Harry could speak to snakes, and that the boy had two pets. Both of them were snakes, both of them Magical snakes. Neither of them knew which kind of snakes they were though.

"You speak young one?" hissed the snake shocked.

"Yes, who are you?" hissed Harry.

"I do not have a name young one," hissed the snake coming closer to Harry.

"That's a shame, would you like me to name you?" hissed Harry.

"I would like that young Harry," hissed the snake, hissing softly as Harry stroked the scales of the young snake.

"Are you a boy or girl?" hissed Harry curiously.

"I am a boy young Harry" hissed the Snake.

"Wow, I have a girl and boy snake, that's nice, maybe you can get to know each other. Say hello" Hissed Harry to his other snake.

"Hello" hissed Cleo.

"Hello" hissed the other snake.

"So what are you going to call him Harry?" hissed Cleo.

"How about Amazon?" asked Harry his bring eyes twinkling.

"Amazon sounds nice" hissed Amazon.

"Cleo meet Amazon and Amazon meet Cleo" said Harry hissing out.

He had taken to always sneaking out during the night; he loved looking at the night sky. He was used to not getting much sleep, with reading all the time he had hardly any time for sleep. Sebastian would always find Harry sitting in that spot; this was always the first place he came these days. He had found Harry speaking parsletongue. It was there and then he realized why Potter had abandoned his child, all he could think then was 'if I could get my hands on you Potter you would be dead, abandoning you child because he has a gift of talking to snakes'

He of course new of the happenings of the wizarding world, he had gotten a visit from his brother, who had told him everything. Gave him an owl, which he kept in the attic. He wrote to his brother when he found a free minute, he too had obviously lost sleep trying too teach child all about magic.

-----------------------

End flash back

----------------------

As Harry grew older, it was harder for him to help the boy keep control. There were far too many outbursts of uncontrolled magic. He was getting desperate, he was thinking about getting his brother involved. Many years had now gone by he was now having no other choice to ask for help. He loved the kid as though he was his own; he spent more time with Harry than any other child at the orphanage.

Sebastian had not told Harry that his brother was coming; Harry had loved to hear stories about himself and Severus. He had always liked Severus that Sebastian had portrayed to Harry. He thought that Severus was probably like Sebastian.

* * *

**WELL THERE WE GO! ANOTHER CHAPTER IF I GET THIRTY REVIEWS I SHALL UPDATE AGAIN AS SOON AS I HAVE THEM SO GET REVIEWING IF YOU LIKE THE STORY!! WELL UNTIL I UPDATE AGAIN GOODBYE Y'ALL! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Orphaned Potter**

**Chapter 12**

Severus, Remus and Sirius all entered the orphanage that Harry had been staying in. Severus knew what it looked like, having visited before. However, Sirius and Remus had not. They did not think that the orphanage was good enough for Harry, them having manors they would not think so. Severus did have a manor, although he did not stay there.

They looked around, not noticing Harry at all; however, Harry was curious to know who they were. It was not often they get visits to the orphanage unless people were coming to adopt. Today was not a day for people to come, unless the caretaker forgets to tell them.

Harry's eyes widened when he got a good look at them, he recognized them almost immediately. He knew that the one beside his two favorite uncles was Sebastian's brother, it would be impossible for him not to be. He looked almost like him, but Sebastian did not have the foreboding appearance that the other man had.

"Moony?" shouted Harry unable to be quiet he needed to be sure that it was he. He did not want to be disappointed.

Remus having very good hearing, looking in the direction of the voice, Remus felt his jaw drop. Harry looked nothing like James Potter; he was so much bigger than when he last saw him.

"Harry!" said Remus happy, holding his arms out to his cub.

Harry did not waste a minute; he was running to Remus before even Sirius could try to get to Harry first. Wrapping his arms around Remus, he cuddled Remus close, not wanting the man to disappear.

"Oh Harry we missed you so much" said Remus, tears of relief entering the man's eyes. He had missed his cup so much, no more searching for him.

"Let me cuddle my godson," whined Sirius who sounded quite relieved too.

"Go see Sirius" said Remus handing Harry over.

Harry did not seem to care, he just hugged his godfather close, tears were in Harry's eyes too. He had thought he would never see him again, thought they had forgotten him. He must have been stupid; his uncle Moony and Padfoot would never have forgotten him.

"Sebastian!" yelled Harry sounding pretend panicked.

"Harry!" shouted a worried Sebastian. Coming crashing out of the building as though bulls were on his back. Or perhaps the phrase Remus, Sirius and Severus would use would be a herd of Hippogriffs on his back.

Harry sniggered softly a smile lighting up his face, for the first time in ages. Still not letting go of Sirius, he let his head fall to Sirius' shoulder.

"Harry don't do that, you nearly gave me a heart attack," said Sebastian getting his heart rate under control.

"Sorry Sebastian" said Harry smiling sweetly.

"I'm glad you guys are here," said Sebastian.

"What's going on anyway? You are here to adopt me right uncle Sirius?" asked Harry looking worried that Sirius and Remus were not here for him after all.

"Don't worry Harry, everything will be sorted soon" said Sirius soothing the worried Harry.

"He can't stay here, his outbursts of magic are getting worse by the passing day" said Sebastian softly making sure no one heard.

"No child at this age should be able to do wandless magic as you are suggesting," said Severus "it's unheard of."

"I'm serious Sev, I have been teaching him what I can, the books I stole from home. It was the only thing I had to prove it was not just a dream," said Sebastian.

"Perhaps it's just been outbursts of Accidental magic," said Severus tying to come up for an explanation.

"Really? So holding a light in your hand when it's dark, is normal?" asked Sebastian.

Sirius, Remus and Severus' jaws dropped, a child actually holding a ball of magical light in their hand. Sirius felt faint, Remus in awe and Severus was looked as though he did not know wither to be awed or stunned.

"Now do you understand?" asked Sebastian smirking at their stunned looks.

"Ok fair enough apart from that what else?" asked Severus.

"Lots more, do you know why James and Lily Potter got rid of Harry?" asked Sebastian, if they knew and came then he would let them take him. If they did not know he was not going to let them take him, people seemed to hate people who talk the snake language.

"Yes, they got rid of him because he could speak snake language," said Severus with a sneer.

"She not.. knows," said Harry speaking for the first time.

"What was that Harry?" asked Severus.

"She doesn't know," repeated Harry.

"What do you mean?" asked Sirius confused.

"I didnt speak in front of her, she lied," said Harry.

"I think what he is meaning is that Lily lied, she doesn't actually know that Harry is a parsletongue, but what would she gain from lying?" asked Remus believing his cub immediately.

"She probably knew that if he was a parsletongue that James would get rid of Harry. So she lied not knowing she was telling the truth?" said Sirius.

"That's the only plausible explanation," said Severus.

"How does he have the gift of snake language?" asked Remus.

"Either he was the one that defeated Voldemort and given the power, remember the prophecy, mark him his equal perhaps doing that he gave over his parsletongue ability to Harry?" guessed Severus.

"Only one way to find out, ask him" said Remus.

"Harry, do you remember the night a bad man attacked you and your brother?" asked Severus.

"Yes" said Harry wondering why the man was asking

"The flash of green light did that hit you or your brother Harry?" asked Severus.

"Me" said Harry looking at Severus in confusion.

"What happened after that?" asked Sirius curiously.

"The green light made knocked me out" said Harry.

"Were you next to Michael?" asked Remus.

"Was Michael next to you?" asked Severus.

"Yes"-said Harry.

"That settles it; they think Michael was the one to kill Voldemort, but its all one lie or mistake. It was Harry that banished him, that must have been how he is so powerful, he will need to be trained," said Severus.

"Hey hang on a minute, I'm not letting you take him to turn him into a killing machine" said Sebastian looking serious.

"Don't worry, we won't. Remus and Sirius would not let me" said Severus with a smirk.

"Good, so which one of you are adopting," asked Sebastian looking mostly at Sirius and Remus.

"Well I can't they won't let me adopt him" said Remus not saying anything else.

"They won't let me, the Ministry won't let me I don't think they even know that Harry is no longer in Potter manor" said Sirius.

Harry looked at them wide eyed; he understood what they were saying now. They could not adopt him, clinging onto them more, thinking that would stop them leaving just in case they tried.

"Don't worry Harry," said Sirius wincing slightly, Harry's grip was hurting him; he was gripping him so hard.

"So what's going on then, am I keeping him here?" asked Sebastian.

"No, Severus is going to adopt him," said Remus.

"Harry Snape? Yeuk," said Sebastian.

"His name will obviously need to change," said Severus looking at Harry curiously.

"Why?" asked the small boy his wide green eyes looking straight at Severus unnerving the man.

"Harry Snape doesn't sound right," said Severus simply.

"So what am I going to be called?" his eyes wide with curiosity.

"Something simple, Alexander Harrison Snape or something, of course unless you have a name you like" said Severus his eyes glittering.

"Shane is a nice name," said Harry softly.

"Shane Alexander Harrison Snape?" asked Severus.

"I like it" said Harry shyly.

"So do I" said Severus.

"Sebastian you're my uncle now! My very own real uncle!" said Harry in excitement.

"That's right Harry," said Sebastian with a smile.

"You won't see me very much Harry," Sebastian reminded Harry.

"Why?" asked Harry looking as though his favorite friend had been taken from him.

"Because I don't belong in the wizarding world," said Sebastian.

"Of course you do," said Harry adamantly.

"Harry I can't do magic I'm a squib" said Sebastian.

"Says who?" asked Harry bossily.

"Um…." was all Sebastian could get out.

"Well?" asked Harry again.

"Our parents had him checked for magic, he did not have any" said Severus seeing his brothers discomfort.

"But he has magic" said Harry.

"Stop this," said Severus his brother looked pained.

"Everyone has magic, even muggles it's just a tiny bit," said Harry.

"And how can you know?" asked Severus getting annoyed at having this conversation with a child.

"I can see the magic, can't you?" asked Harry looking confused.

It was too much for Sirius he fainted, in the past hour he had found his godson, and then realized it was Harry that defeated Voldemort, and now he could see magic. Severus caught Harry from Sirius before he could fall as well.

* * *

**There we go thanks so much for all the lovely reviews! as usual if i get thirty reviews i will update again i promise! well thats it for now hope you enjoyed it! R&R **


	13. Chapter 13

**Orphaned Potter**

**Chapter 13**

"Well that's a first," said a very amused Severus.

Remus laughed as he woke his friend up, without magic, slapping him repeatedly on the face. It only took three slaps before he was barking at Remus to stop. Getting up Severus was more amused at how Sirius looked, almost like a ragged dog.

"And for future reference I don't understand dog language" said Remus, causing Sirius' jaw to drop. Aiming a hit at his friend, Remus just moved out of the way.

"Right if we are going to do this we need to get the potion and get it done the muggle way as fast as possible. As soon as Harry is adopted the ministry will know, so let's go," said Severus.

"Wait a minute; James did not disown Harry right? So that means he can still get into the Potter vaults," said Remus.

"Why would we want to do that?" asked Sirius.

"Well Severus and I don't have much money, plus I want Harry to get his share of the Potter money. I don't care what's done with it perhaps put in a vault for him. His school things and all that just in case anything happens to us" said Remus.

"You have a point there, and I do have money actually from all the potions I have created and the Prince money, that I don't touch," said Severus smirking.

"Well we better get going get this form signed out, then to Gringotts, before going to the potions shop. Then we go and get him some clothes, or would we'd be better going to the Ministry and adopting him with the Ministry Potions? And adoption?" asked Remus.

"Well if we want Harry a hundred percent then the Potion shop, they might not let us adopt him if we go there first, they have no choice if he has already been given the potion, its permanent he will be in every way my heir" said Severus.

"Right come on then let's get to it," said Sirius mostly looking at Sebastian.

They started walking, Harry still in Severus' arms, Harry looked quite comfortable were he was so they did not disturb him. Moreover, Sirius and Remus knew they had to let the new father and son bond at some point. Remus and Sirius were still amazed that this was the young man that they had bullied for a long time. They were glad they had gotten to know him, they knew they would have missed out of they had not asked for his help. 'Swallowing their pride had been worth it after all' thought Sirius smiling finally feeling free and happy since James and Lily had given Harry up.

"Where are we going ?" asked Harry still not moving from the nice smelling man's robes.

"We are going into the Orphanage and adopting you before leaving to Diagon Ally," said Severus soft but curtly.

"Oh, I've never been there, is it nice?" Harry then asked.

"Yes it's really nice," said Severus again soft but curtly.

"Come on then" said Sebastian.

They walked up halls, and Sebastian peeked in a room before shuffling them all in. Getting paper out, and sitting it on a table, handed Severus the pen and let the man fill it out. It took twenty minutes; Harry had been handed back to Remus so he could write properly. He had not had much sleep so the little boy was extremely tired.

"Right, it's just someone else signature it needs" said Severus.

"That's alright it can be me that signs it, but I will sign it after an hour giving you time to go to Potter vaults." said Sebastian.

"Ok, we will come by soon" said Severus hugging his brother goodbye.

"Am I going to get a hug squirt," Sebastian asked Harry.

Harry was put down on the floor and hugged Sebastian, knowing he was going to miss the man. Sebastian had practically brought him up, and taught him all he knew. He was glad he was going to get to come back, that means he would get to see his friends again too.

"Bye Seb" said Harry softly.

"Bye Harry or should I say Shane?" asked Sebastian.

"Shane, I'm going to be Shane now, when you signed that," said Harry pointing to the paper, it was obvious he understood more than they thought.

"You're a clever boy, show them what your made of" said Sebastian letting Harry go back.

He surprisingly did not go back to Remus or Sirius he went to Severus, Severus was shocked that the child would actually come to him. Accepting him none the less, Harry cuddled in almost immediately.

"Come on then, I will see you later brother" said Severus turning around, Remus and Sirius following.

"Right are we apparating with Harry or what?" asked Remus.

"His name is Shane use it" said Severus.

Just then, Harry wiggled down desperately; they thought Harry just wanted Remus or Sirius letting him down. They were shocked when Harry began running back into the orphanage. They followed him they stood stock still when Harry started hissing in what was obviously parsletongue. Even more so, when Harry let two snakes curl up on his body.

"He can't have them," said Sirius almost immediately.

"I'm not sure it's very safe," said Remus thoughtfully.

Harry had heard them and was slowly backing away from them; Severus saw this and said to the protesting men.

"He however is not your son, he can speak to them he will keep them under control, we can buy a couple of tanks for them, let them out at the back of Snape manor" said Severus.

"Suppose that should be ok," said Remus agreeing.

"Snakes? But he will be thought dark" protested Sirius.

"We can't take them off the child, he may have had them for a long time, now come on before Harry runs away," said Severus snarling at them.

"Fine, come here Shane," said Sirius.

Shane walked over, still hissing almost soothingly to the snake that was nearest him, coiled around his neck.

"Please don't take Amazon and Cleo from me please," said Shane pleading for them to let him keep his animal.

"Cleo?" asked Severus.

"Yes, she has two names, her other name is Rowena but I mostly call her Cleo, and Amazon is a boy. They are both magical snakes, but Rowena is really magical," said Harry.

"You can keep them under two conditions," said Severus.

"What conditions?" asked Shane wondering what they would be.

"You can keep them as long as you promise to do as I ask," said Severus realizing Shane could not understand.

"Ok, I will do anything," said Shane wide eyed watching Severus.

"Promise to tell them never to bite another person, unless they are hurting you," said Severus saying the last part almost as an afterthought.

"Ok" said Harry.

"You is not to bite anyone unless they are hurting me," Shane hissed to the snake.

"Ok and promise to keep them outside, most of the time" said Severus again saying the last part as an afterthought.

"Ok, ok" said Shane smiling he was getting to keep his friends.

Shane agreed immediately because the snakes stay outside all the time anyway. They usually hunted at night, and see Shane during the day, Harry's life was going to change. No longer having to sneak out to do magic, he would be able to use it freely.

"Are you ready now?" asked Severus sounding a little annoyed, Shane did not seem to hear it.

"Yep, thanks Sev," said Shane waiting to be picked up.

The snakes when Severus picked Shane up moved, so Severus did not squash them.

They curled around Harry's ankles, until Severus got annoyed of Shane squiggling against him trying to get comfortable with the Snakes around his legs. Setting Shane down he told Shane he would portkey them to the manor.

"Ok," said Shane hissing to his friends that they were going to get a lift there and that he would see them soon to go and hunt.

Severus picked Shane up once the snakes were gone, and Shane settled down almost immediately. Shane fell asleep a good few minutes later, lying limp on Severus. Severus did not mind, it was a good twenty-minute walk to the nearest place they could hide and apparate. The last thing they needed was caught using magic and exposing their world.

They apparated carefully with the still sleeping child, they were right into Diagon Ally. They regretfully woke Shane up, they cut his finger and it indeed come up that he was the Potter heir, but something else came up that made them kind of exited.

Shane was the heir of Gryffindor and Slytherin, it appears from a family tree they were able to get to see that Tom Riddle was heir from the disowned sister of the Slytherin family, the Ring had been stolen and a new one had been made. Gryffindor from his father side, it had always been suspected that the Potters were the heir of Gryffindor.

"Shane I want you to say 'I lay claim to the vaults of Gryffindor and Slytherin' can you say that?" asked Severus almost smirking.

"I lay claim to the vaults of Gryffindor and slytherin" managed Shane looking at Severus to see if he had it right. Severus just nodded his head in approval.

"Well done" said Severus.

Two keys appeared almost immediately you could tell what one was which. Severus then said to Harry,

"Shane I want you to say something else ok? So your old parents can't get your money. Say 'I disown James Potter from the Gryffindor line,'" said Severus no longer hiding his smirk.

"I disown James Potter from the Gryffindor line," said Shane softly. James Potter was quickly wiped from the line a black line across his name.

"Ok now say 'I disown Michael Potter from the Gryffindor line," said Severus. Shane was the oldest of the two but he could lay claim to it.

"Michael has not done anything," said Sirius looking regretful.

"Don't worry Sirius he has the Potter money, Michael could let his father back into the line and he could wipe Shane off if we keep him there," said Severus thinking logically.

"Suppose," said Sirius nodding.

"Ok Shane say it," said Severus.

"I disown Michael from the Gryffindor line," said Shane softly again. He knew what he was doing; Sebastian had taught him all about everything. About Gringotts and heirs as well as what purebloods were like.

"What the hell do you think you are doing!" yelled an enraged James Potter coming in.

* * *

**oOOO WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN? JAMES POTTER KNOWS!! WILL HE STOP THIS FROM GOING THOUGH?! WILL HARRY END UP WITH JAMES AND LILY ONCE AGAIN? OR WOULD YOU LIKE A TWIST THAT BREAKS LILY AND JAMES UP AND HAVE THE TWINS - ONE WITH THIER MOTHER AND ONE WITH HIS ADOPTIVE FATHER...SEVERUS?! R&R PLZ**

**TAKE CARE...AND GOODBYE.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Orphaned Potter**

**Chapter 14**

He had felt himself loose a good portion of his magic, he knew the only place that could tell him was Gringotts going, he found his son there. James Potter saw red, immedaitly blaming his son for his loss of magic and everything else.

"Shane hurry and say 'I disown Lily Evans from the Slytherin line," said Severus urgently as James came running forward.

"Hurry Shane" said Sirius just as urgently as Severus watching James.

"I disown Lily Evans from the Slytherin line," said Shane fast.

"You forgot to disown Michael from the Slytherin line," said Remus whispering to Severus. As James continued to come forward, looking mad.

"Shit, Shane say I disown Michael from the Slytherin line," said Severus he was not panicked. Michael was nowhere in sight he could not claim it, and James could not claim it for the boy him already being disowned.

"I disown Michael Potter from the Slytherin line," said Shane saying it perfect.

"My son was not from the Slytherin line," shouted James who had heard Shane.

"That's were you are wrong Potter, your wife is from the Slytherin line so it's possible that your precious other child can speak the Snake tongue too" said Severus smirking.

"You lie," yelled James.

Others in Gringotts had heard the commotion, and were standing around listening to everything. They were like vultures watching for their prey, as they listened. They stood gaping when they heard that James Potter had married a Slytherin. Lily Evans was from the Slytherin line, many could hardly believe what they had heard.

"Remus go to the potions shop, get the potion quickly, we are not going to get out of here with Shane if you don't" said Severus. Remus nodded and took of, making sure he was not seen leaving.

"What is going on here?" snapped mad eye Moody who was still an Auror.

"They are spreading lies about me, making me look bad" spat James angrily.

"We are not telling lies, the proof is right here, Lily Evans on the Slytherin family tree, of course it's been marked off, as has your other son" said Severus sneering.

"Then how come I lost my magic then? It should not have affected me," asked James sounding lost and confused.

"Ah that well you used to be the heir of Gryffindor before you were disowned," said Severus smirking, he was really enjoying this.

"Here" said Remus sneaking back, but Moody and James both saw him come back.

"What's that you have there" snarled Moody his eye stuck on the bottle of potion.

"Drink this for me" said Severus handing it to Shane.

Shane looked at the color of the potion; making a face, he turned to Severus, Sirius and Remus wide green eyes. If that's what it looked like Shane did not want to know, what it tasted like.

"Just drink it you will be fine I promise it will stop you having to do back to the Potter's," said Severus trying to be as soothing as possible. He cut his finger and put the blood in, so Shane would be his in blood too.

"James what's going on?" asked a feminine voice coming into Gringotts and heading to James.

"Who is that boy, he looks just like me," said Michael snooty. He sounded exactly like you would expect Draco Malfoy to sound.

"That's your brother Michael, and he will be coming home with us, I won't have Snape tainting him" said James.

"What no! Remember what I told you James," said Lily warningly.

Just then, Shane started hissing in parsletongue, shocking everyone into silence Lily actually paled, she had not known that Shane could really speak it. If anyone that should not have been affected it should have been Lily.

"What's the matter Lily? You knew he was a parsletongue," said James seeing his wife pale.

"I…I…of course I knew, just brought back bad memories" stuttered Lily, the crapyest lie she had ever told.

"You did not know did you Lily, you just told James that Shane could to get him away didn't you. Did not want anyone liking Shane more than Michael, Shane was nothing compared to your precious Michael was he?" snarled Remus looking more wolf like than ever.

"That's not true," snarled James

"Really well then why did she turn so white? You really are horrible Evans, I detest you. How could you do that and to your own son too" said Sirius looking at Lily as though she was the cause of all his problems.

"Fine! I lied happy! And your right Shane is nothing compared to my Michael he doesn't deserve the Potter name, he just got in the way, always wanting attention" snapped Lily.

Shane knew they were talking about him, he was in Severus arms, and Severus just tightened his hold on him when he whimpered. His mother had never shown such open hostility to him before. He had not been a bad boy, he had been good or tried to be good for his mum but nothing he did was good enough. He still had the potion clutched in his small hand. Burrowing his head in Severus' smelling in the different potion ingredients, he started thinking.

'If I don't take the potion I will be left with Lily and James, but if I take it then I will go with them. What if I never get to see my brother again? Will he even miss me? I don't think he will. I've nothing to loose drinking the potion, of course apart from having a disgusting taste in my mouth' he thought.

Shane opened the potion with great difficulty, it seemed like the cork was stuck on. Opening it, the smell was awful remembering what Lily had said as well as James. James wanted him back, he did not want to end up with Lily again, and she would hurt him. He would rather be back at his orphanage he was never hurt there. His bum had never been smacked; he had hurt himself playing a few times that's about it.

The only reason they had been able to get this illigal potion was becuase he knew the person that run the place. Well though Severus but he still knew him so they had given the potion over no questions asked.

Taking a breath he swallowed the potion, gagging he managed to swallow it, he felt tingling all around him. Without him knowing, he had taken a more resemblance of Severus Snape. He no longer looked anything like Michael Potter or James Potter for that matter. No one had seen nor heard him taking the potion.

The stunned silence that followed was probably the longest anyone had ever had to endure. James did not know what to think, his wife had just told him his son had been neglected by his own mother.

"Harry" said James looking as though he was drowning in guilt.

"You won't see the boy again if I have anything to say about it" snarled Remus looking ready to transform with no full moon present.

"You can't keep me from my son" said James ready to throw punches around.

"He is not your son" said Sirius first to realize Shane had taken the potion.

"Of course he is, and as the head of Potter I can just claim him back. You are not their godfather anymore. And I made sure you would never gain custody of them ever." said James.

"What he said is true Sirius" said Remus panicked.

Sirius just pointed to the empty potion bottle on the floor, it was in an unbreakable jar so it had not smashed. Severus heard what Sirius had said and looked down too. His eyes went wide unable to believe the child had done it would him noticing. There was not much he did not notice these days; he had also seen that Moody had not drawn his wand. Severus' only conclusion was that Moody knew that James had abandoned his son. After all everyone knew, that Moody was a friend of the headmaster.

The three of them almost smirked at once, James seeing this snapped at them,

"What are you smirking at?"

"This" said Severus letting James get a better look at Shane.

"What's happened?" asked James horrified. His son had turned into a mini version of Snivellus Snape.

"He is no longer legally your child; he is now the child of Severus Snape, his name is no longer Harry Potter but Shane Snape. You cannot get him back even if you did really want him, and not just trying to make yourself look good," said Sirius smugly and almost tauntingly

"Good! That way I won't have to put up with the menace" said Lily looking smug that she would not have to put up with the child.

"And you!" snarled James spinning around to face Lily, surprised at how her husband was acting she stood still "I want a divorce, and you know what else pack your things you are not staying here, and I will be taking my son thank you" said James grabbing Michael. He would not loose another child, not to anyone. He would find another woman to marry and give him more children, and that person in not Lily Evans.

"What why? James please don't" begged Lily clutching at James arm.

The others all watched the happenings in silence, Sirius, Remus and Severus watched almost impassive. The others were all drinking in the sight greedily; it was not often they have to see their savior.

"Get of me Slytherin scum" said James throwing Lily off.

"What? James I was in Gryffindor like you," said Lily she still did not know that she had been part of the Slytherin line.

"That's were your wrong, you used to be Slytherins heir but you are not anymore, that's how your son's got the ability to talk to Snakes" said Remus.

"No" said Lily shaking her head in denial. This could not be happening; she had spent her whole time in the wizarding world trying to perfect her reputation. She was not known for her muggle born status but as the mother of the Boy-who-lived. On the other hand, even better James Potter's wife, her Muggle born status did not matter now all her work was tumbling down.

James roughly handed her the Slytherin family tree, before walking from Gringotts and away presumably to Potter manor. He had work to do; he was going to have to claim the Gryffindor line. Try to get his other son back from Snivellus and try to win his good name back. He would have to blame everything on Lily, after all it was her fault.


	15. Chapter 15

**Orphaned Potter**

**Chapter 15**

"Ministry of magic" snapped James going through the floo.

"Can I help you James?" asked Minister Fudge not taking his head from his work.

"Yes, I want my son back Severus took him," said James sounding forceful.

"As far as I am aware you gave up all rights to your child when you put him in an orphanage," said Mr. Fudge continuing to write.

"What? But I never disowned him!" said James whining.

"That doesn't matter, you gave up every right you had over Harry James Potter when you left him in an orphanage. You had many years in which you could have taken your son back but you refused to do so," said Mr. Fudge.

"What? That was Lily! Lily wanted him there I didn't" said James trying everything he knew to get his son back even if it meant lies.

"That's not my problem Mr. Potter, you have no rights over him and their will be no trial" said Mr. Fudge seeming to know where James was going with it.

"Your going to let a known Death Eater custody of my son?" snapped James angry.

"You know very well that Severus Snape is not a Death Eater," snapped Fudge erecting a silencing spell so their conversation would not be heard.

"Of course he is! He is evil and a Snape" said James insulted.

"You know that man was a spy so stop your foolishness at once, nothing you will say will get your son back. He is in all rights a Snape, blood and adoption, both perfectly legal," said Mr. Fudge.

"But at least give me access" said James pleadingly.

"Fair enough I will let a trial go through for access but it will all be up to Harry so I very much doubt you will be getting access," said Fudge.

The man was not as stupid as people seemed to think he was, and never had been. He was no longer putting up with James Potter and his manipulations. Yes, he knew what James was doing, he was not stupid.

"Thank you minister, I would also like a magical divorce cutting all ties with my wife," said James his face hard.

"Very well, write one of them out," said Fudge pointing at a cabinet.

A magical divorce was hardly ever done, it drains the married ones magical cores leaving them weak. It also takes a lot of power for someone to actually break the marriage bond. If or if not Dumbledore would do it was remained to be seen.

"Thanks Minister you're the best" said James going over.

Unnoticed Fudge rolled his eyes, did they honestly think he was that dense to believe a word they said. Another thing, he really needed to do was get Lucius arrested. He had seen the mark, letting him go had been a bad idea, he knew Lucius paid money to the Ministry to different departments he had not wanted to think bad of the man. However, he knew he would have to have him arrested, the next time the man came in would do.

"And were your son right now?" asked Mr. Fudge.

"In the manor," said James confused to why the Minister asked.

"And who is looking after the child?" asked Mr. Fudge his eyes gleaming.

"No one, I only came here for a minute," said James looking confused.

"You're never supposed to leave a child at home on its own Mr. Potter if this is brought up in court you will not even be given a chance at access so you better watch what you are doing. If you loose the boy who lived then god knows what would happen," said Mr. Fudge.

He did not care what happened to the child really, he was rather amused at how clueless James Potter really was. Perhaps it was better if he made sure that the two children were well out of James Potter's reach. After all, he is irresponsible, he had never grown up. He was like a big kid, leaving a child in home alone is just one example.

"I'm just kidding, there is someone watching him" said James laughing a fake smile plastered on his face, he was not the best actor his distress was shining through.

"Right better go! Fill this out, owl me the times for the court trials I want my son" said James leaving rather fast.

It was clearly obvious that James had no one looking after the child, and he had rushed home because he got worried. He needed to have a word with the headmaster he needed to know what he should do with the Potter case. He did not want to seem like evil Minister and he might if he put a trial against Severus and James for access.

He seriously doubted James would even get access; Harry was now a Snape in all sense of the word. Harry was not James' son anymore, so why on earth would they grant him access? He knew this trial was going to be a waste of time but had to go along. After all, once a complaint or even a request was made as long as it was reasonable then they would have to go along with it.

Filling out more reports, the Minister was thinking about getting an assistant at least then he would have some free time. He was so sick of filling out all the missing details in reports and other things. Perhaps it was time to get an assistant. Getting a piece of paper, he wrote an advert before sending it to the paper, the Daily Prophet.

He knew applications would be filling in within minutes, making sure he had a big enough boxes for the applications to go in. Then he went for a coffee, he needed one big time. He was tired already, and he had a full day to go still.

--------

Getting back to the manor, he walked up the stairs, and into the room fully expecting his son still to be sleeping soundly in his bed. His eyes went wide and fear entered them. His son was nowhere to be seen, the bed was empty. Gulping he searched the manor high and low for any sign of his son. He could not report his son missing he just could not. He would loose both his children if he dared even think about going back to the Ministry. Minister Fudge had warned him of that.

James was scared now; he decided to go to Gringotts see if they could help. Perhaps they would be able to track his son's magic, they could tell if someone was alive so perhaps they could tell him where, his son was. Deciding on that course of action, this just proved how stupid he was. If he had been like any parent, he would have used a tracking spell.

"I need to speak to my manager now," said James coming to the counter out of breath. Instead of flooing, he had just apparated and ran to Gringotts.

"Right this way sir," said the Goblin nearly being knocked down and not being apologized too no wonder Goblins were not nice to everyone. If that is the way, Wizards treated them all the time.

"Can I help you Mr. Potter?" asked the Potter Gringotts Manager.

"You can tell if someone is alive right? That's how you put wills out?" asked James sounding hopeful and desperate.

"No Mr. Potter we cannot, it's the Ministry that does that, only if we see the death certificate do we let wills out, or if they are dead and we know it" said the Goblin sounding bored. He could hardly believe a fully-grown Wizard was asking such a question was not the man working in the Ministry?

"What? I have come here for nothing! My son is missing and I cannot find him," snapped James.

"Your son was in here earlier with his mother, she took money from the vaults," said Goblin looking at James as though he was stupid.

"What you let that bitch into my vaults?" asked James shocked.

"Watch your Language Mr. Potter, she is a Potter in marriage until you are no longer married she will be able to get money from the Potter vaults. Even then she will be able to get money for your son," said the goblin.

"I have sons! Not a son" snapped James the goblin had obviously hit a sore spot.

"According to your files your other son has been adopted he is marked off, he is no longer a Potter so you do only have one son" snapped the Goblin, he was a respected goblin he would not be spoken to in such a manner.

"Fine! But he will be back soon he belongs with his father" said James his face was twisted in disgust and he looked so sure of himself.

"Even if you do get him he will remain a Snape, the potion is permanent," said the goblin.

"Not if I have anything to say about it, I will make sure the potion is expelled from his body," said James his eyes cold and hard.

That shocked the goblin to the core; the potion-expelling spell was something that had not been used in a long time. If it was used then it was in urgent times, like if the person was minutes from death. The reason they no longer used it was that it ended up turning someone insane. The potion caused an unimaginable amount of pain as it expelled the potion from your body and mind. It was said to be worse than the Crucio curse.

The goblin knew he would need to tell someone, James Potter was obviously insane if he wanted to use that kind of potion. What James did not know was that this goblin was that he was in charge of the Snape vaults; he was Severus' manager of Snape and Prince Vaults. The Snape vaults had been frozen of course, but the goblin had figured away of getting the money, by transferring it to the Prince accounts, by the new son he had adopted. Therefore, he would have his money's and properties back to him within the end of the week hopefully.

Deciding he was going to get an appointment, he wrote a letter off, asking Severus to come and bring his son with him. Telling Severus it was urgent that he came that day, in a way it was. His son was in danger of a deranged Potter, and if he wanted his money back, they would need them both at Gringotts. He got a reply two hours later; they would be there at the time he had suggested. Sighing in relief the goblin continued his duties for the day waiting eagerly for the two Snape's to come.

* * *

**ooOOO so will the potion be used? and Harry die? will James Potter be sentences to Azkaban? or St. Mungo's? and for how long? will he get custody of his son? or access? what's it to be?! Review!! goodbye **


	16. Chapter 16

**Orphaned Potter**

**Chapter 16**

"Ah Minister it's good to see you" said Lucius smoothly as he came in. Cornelius took the chance and buzzed for the Aurors his wand going smoothly into his hands. He was no longer going to break his oath for any stinking Death Eaters they belong in Azkaban. He could not let them roam free, for all he knew it could be his daughter one of them hurt next.

"Can I help you Minister?" asked he Aurors coming into the room, looking out of breath, the Minister had hit the panic button.

"Moody arrest that man" said Fudge.

"Lucius Malfoy you are arrested for being a Death Eater and bearing the mark, you will be tested and tried until your trial you will be put in a cell. You will tell one of us your attorney's name and he will be contacted do you understand your rights?" asked Moody looking like a cat that had just ate a canary.

"What? That's preposterous Mr. Fudge you know I'm not a Death Eater" said Lucius a hint of warning in his voice. Now more than ever he was glad he was getting the man put in Azkaban.

"You are aware Mr. Moody can see through invisibility cloaks, concealments and other things so it would not do to be lying Mr. Malfoy, take him away" said Mr. Fudge.

The others took the man away, Fudge noticed the respectful and a look of someone who was starting to like you look from the Aurors. Fudge smiled; finally, he would get some deserved respect. He would raise Mr. Black's pay and some others who work hard and do catch the criminals. He had lots of trials this week sitting down he got ready for them, giving a note to Madam Bones to over see the other trails that he could not be arsed going to. He was a busy man and he deserved some quiet time.

'It's time to put Potter in his place, I won't have him think he can demand anything he wants just because his son defeated Voldemort. I have a country to run, and he cannot even look after one of his children' thought Cornelius.

Deciding he would put James Potter on probation, he also wondered how Lily Evans had managed to manipulate the man. He had always seemed like a strong and loyal father and husband. It seems he was not, not only did he give his son away; he no longer befriended Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.

Sighing he knew people would not be happy with him putting James Potter on probation but he did not care, the man had charged no one since Voldemort was defeated. It was as though he thought he was to high and mighty to get his fingers dirty. Well it was time he pulled his act together and got everything sorted out. Plus, he did not think James would be there much longer, after all, he was a single father. Not just a father to anyone but the boy who lived, he was in constant danger. He was under no illusion that the streets were Death Eater free, he knew there were many of them still about.

------------------------

"Where are we?" asked Shane looking wide eyed at the small house in front of him.

"Welcome to Snape Lair" said Severus taking Shane's hand before taking him into the house, or more like cottage.

"This is home?" asked Shane looking at Severus.

"Yes, for now it is" said Severus as he continued to take Shane into their new home.

"Wow its pretty," said Shane.

The Snakes were already out in the back garden, hissing in delight they had a sunny spot in the garden and they had decided this was where they would stay. They both settled down and waited for Shane to come and talk to them like they would do at the orphanage. This time, they could slither in the heat and warm sun; they did not have to go into dark holes in case they were trampled on.

"Yes, that's why I bought it," said Severus sitting Shane on the couch.

He had saved hard for this small house, using all his money he got for working on it. Not having a home had been hard for him, he loved Hogwarts to bits but he did not want to stay there all the time. He may not have Snape money or properties but he did have this small home. He was rather proud of it, it was not big and flashy just nice and normal plus it felt more welcoming than a huge manor.

Remus and Sirius were still out; they had agreed to do shopping getting Shane everything he needed. New bed cupboard and everything else a child could ever need or want. Of course, Sirius paid for everything, he was still an unofficial godfather, as was Remus like he had always been. They got back a good while later, found Shane asleep on the couch a cover over him and Severus sitting with a butterbeer in his hand, it was hot after all.

Remus had never seen anything more inviting, he took one as well, they had a quiet drink before getting to work on Shane's room. They even had a children's name plaque for his door, it was put up, Shane would know what room was his that was for sure.

"I'm glad for magic" said Sirius wiping sweat from his face.

"For once you and me agree" said Severus. He was not as bad as Sirius of course; Remus just shook his head not even a bead of sweat seen on his forehead. He had a great strength so it was not as hard for him as the others, they had agreed in the beginning to not use too much magic in the room.

Shane woke up some time later, he spent the rest of his day reading books from Severus' bookshelves. Severus and Remus as well as Sirius had been shocked to come back seeing Shane reading a second years book. They all agreed silently to get Severus' brother there soon so they could be told just how good Shane was at magic and reading. What he had been doing during his time at the orphanage, plus it would let Sebastian and Shane get together again.

------------------------

"Can I go to sleep?" asked Shane yawning he had still not been in his room. The thought of him being able to sleep and not worry about anyone coming into his room was a blessing. Perhaps he could actually have a sleep now.

"Sure, do you want some supper?" asked Severus.

"What's that?" asked Shane confused.

"Supper, a bit of toast and milk before going to bed" said Severus realizing Shane had never had a supper before. Well hopefully he would have one now that's for sure.

"I'd like that" said Shane stunned.

"Good here" said Severus giving Shane some milk, waiting on the toast, it did not take long sliding it to Shane he watched the boy savor the food and milk before washing his dishes then getting up rubbing his eyes.

"Your room has your name on the door," said Severus nodding in the direction it was in.

"Goodnight Sev" said Shane shutting his door softly; he did not want to call Sev his dad until he really felt like the man was being a dad to him.

"Good night Shane" said Severus.

-------------------------------

Shane was out with Remus when a letter to Gringotts came, from his manager curious to know what he wanted he opened it up, gasping in surprise, then in horror, nothing betrayed anything on his face just the noises. He was that good at hiding his emotions but he was letting them out more often than not these days. Shane had that affect on him; the letter had left him stunned.

Severus Snape,

Severus I would surly love to meet your son, I would appreciate it if you and your son will come to Gringotts at the first possible time you have free. I know you are a busy man so I will give you a preview of what I need to speak about otherwise I know you won't come for days even.

I have found a way for you to be able to get the Snape properties and money's back, simply state your son the heir of Snape vaults, they will be his, and will obviously come unfrozen. Then you will be able to do anything you like, that's the great thing about knowing the rules. Therefore, you can find holes in them and find ways around them.

On a sadder note news has reached my ears that James Potter is slowly loosing his mind, he has decided to use the potion expelling spell on Shane Snape, I would advice you to never let the man anywhere near the boy. If he does your son will surly, be insane by the end of the week as well.

Your bank manager

Rinkuphook

Gringotts wizard bank

"Oi Remus change of plans! I'm going to Gringotts and I need to take Shane with me," said Severus.

"What's happening?" asked Remus coming up, Shane was still playing.

"James Potter will end up in St. Mungo's he has told a goblin he is going to use a potion expelling spell on Shane," said Severus looking slightly worried.

"He would not go that far would he?" gasped Remus looking shocked and ready to commit murder.

"I think he would," said Severus he had always thought the worst of James Potter.

------------

"Ah Severus, I'm glad you have come" said the Goblin taking them to his room, the little boy trailing behind them the same size as the goblin.

"It's nice to meet you Shane," said the goblin nicely. He was the heir of two founders and probably had the most money anyone had. Not only that he owned a good bit of Gringotts and Hogwarts had control over the Ministry or some control at the most.

"It's nice to meet you too" said Shane shyly.

"So you think it will work?" asked Severus getting right to business.

"It will Severus," said the Goblin firmly and assuredly.

"Fine, I give up rights as Master of Snape vaults giving the rights to my son Shane Snape," said Severus.

"Fantastic is has worked Severus, congratulations, now Shane you need to say 'as master of the Snape vaults I make Severus Snape the heir of the Snape vaults'." said the Goblin.

"As master of the Snape vaults I make Severus Snape the heir of the Snape vaults," said Shane. He was still the master but he had made Severus the heir basically the way it would be when Shane came of age.

"This is great, I would like to visit my vaults, and don't worry I won't let James anywhere near my son," said Severus his eyes going hard and cold his mouth a straight line. He was already greatly attached to the little boy, who had entered his life just a short while ago.

"Very good, now let's get you to your vaults I will take you personally. Nothing has been touched and it was all as it was a while ago," said he Goblin.

"Ah, I want the money for those families Malfoy, Nott, Avery, Samson, Crabbe, Goyle cut. They won't be getting another penny of my money," said Severus. He had, had to give them money otherwise, he would have been suspected.

"Very well Severus, now lets be off" said the Rinkuphook.

* * *

**What did you think of Lucius Malfoy getting arrested? Are you liking a smart Fudge? So will James go as far as giving that potion? who knows? what did you think of Shane? he is not used to getting supper i dont think they get supper at orphanages! well they dont in this one anyway lol if i get thirty reviews tonight i'll update! R&R goodbye!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Orphaned Potter**

**Chapter 17**

"So what is going on?" asked Sirius sitting down with a butterbeer two already on the table, Moony came through the floo and they all sat down. Shane was as usual sitting out the back talking to his snake; they had nothing to worry about. Shane could not go passed the wards and no one could get in.

"Well, James as I said earlier to Remus wants to use the potion expelling charm on Shane. I don't think he likes the fact that Shane now looks like me," said Severus.

"Well he doesn't look that much like you, I mean fair enough he now has darker longer straighter hair, more pronounced cheekbones and he is taller than any Potter has ever been at that age fair enough but he doesn't look exactly like you" protested Sirius. Looking more ill by the minute as the conversation continued.

"What would you have done if you saw Shane, when he was your godson and you hated me? What would you're first thought have been?" said Severus trying to point out what James was thinking to Sirius without being to obvious.

"I would think he was yours and probably might use the spell but I'm not sure. I will never know because I know you. The spell is nasty, I know because it was given to me at a young age. So I would say I would not give him it. Think about it maybe but I would never give him it" said Sirius.

"What? That's illegal" said Remus looking shocked although he should not have been; it was the Black's we are talking about.

"This is my parents we are talking about Remus, of course they would do it, especially if it's illegal" said Sirius sounding almost bitter.

"What age?" asked Severus showing no emotion. He would not like pity at a time like that so he did not give any.

"Fourteen" said Sirius.

"Why did they give you it?" asked Remus praying it was only because Sirius had taken something harmful but he seriously doubted this was the case.

"I had taken a potion to change my appearance, I'm not sure if it was permanent but it was a light potion so I doubt it, it did stay for the time I walked around like it, three days. However, my mum and dad held me down and poured the potion down my throat, I'm not sure if they cared if I had gone insane or not. They just didn't want their heir going around mucking up their dark name. They tried everything to get me to join Voldemort. Eventually the accepted defeat, that I was the black sheep of the family." said Sirius sounding a little better having actually getting it of his chest.

"You were bound to have realized they would do anything to get you looking like a Black again" said Severus.

"Yes, I knew they would. However, the potion was probably the furthest from my mind. That's when I really began rebelling and breaking from the family fold. Not caring if I was disowned" said Sirius.

"I'm sorry Sirius" said Remus looking shocked that he had not known, and he was Sirius' best friend.

"We are not talking about me or my past, so what are we going to do about Shane" said Sirius looking uncomfortable.

"Well the only thing I can think of it whenever we are out put shielding charms on him. Or the alternative get an amulet that sucks up spells into it. They are expensive and really rare, the only place we could get them is in Knockturn Ally." said Severus sitting back drinking from his bottle.

"The amulet seems the most reliable but where it's coming from is not" said Sirius speaking sensible for probably the first time. Having responsibilities must to that to you.

"I guess your right, but we can always test it to see before buying it, and then we will know" said Remus looking worried and thoughtful. They did not want to loose Harry again after loosing him for what felt like forever.

"That's the best thing for it, we will go tomorrow," said Severus.

"Wait someone has to watch Shane" said Sirius.

"Me and you are going, Remus will look after him," said Severus.

"I will most likely not get given a second look, however, Sirius might" said Remus knowing his friend hated any environment that was dark. He even hated his own home, Grimmauld Place.

"If he loves Shane then he will do it, they would believe Sirius of going dark before you Remus. Everyone knows you tried to persuade the werewolf's to join Dumbledore's side." said Severus.

"Why not go alone" said Sirius.

"I need someone to test the amulet with, plus I might not have the money for it" said Severus matter of factly.

"True alright I will come" said Sirius taking one look at Shane outside hissing in parseltongue with his friend. Sirius really hated that language but put up with it. Now though it seemed to have an under lying soothing tone in it.

"Good" said Severus letting the matter drop.

Remus was glad, he did not want them fighting not after being friends this long. He knew how against anything dark Sirius was, but if it would protect his godson then so be it. He knew Sirius would do anything for his godson, even if it meant killing someone he would do it.

"Another bit of interesting news, I've got my vaults back thanks to Shane. The goblin found a loop hole in the contract the ministry gave making the goblin's freeze my accounts." said Severus.

"That's smart, but why help you. They don't like helping people more than they need too" said Sirius confused.

"They hate the Ministry more than hating humans they interrupt their business. Plus the manager I have is not bad he respects us purebloods" said Severus.

"Sounds cool, I might make him the manager of my vaults" said Sirius smirking slightly.

"I would it's the only goblin I trust" said Severus. It had been his mother's goblin, the Prince Manager for generations.

"I have news as well" said Remus smirking slightly.

"What?" asked Severus.

"Lucius Malfoy has been arrested," he said.

"What you are joking right? Arrested by who?" asked Severus looking shocked. Lucius had always covered his tail so how on earth had he gotten caught now.

"I'm not sure how but the Minister arrested him" said Remus his amber eyes glowing.

"Has the fool finally come to his senses then?" said Severus smirking slightly. He had always hated the Minister, but he had a feeling there was more to the man than met the eye.

"Seems like it" said Sirius smirking in satisfaction.

"Right well me and Sirius better be off, we will be here tomorrow early. Quicker you two get the amulet the safer Shane will be" said Remus. They had gotten used to calling him Shane now of days, Shane did not answer to anything but that anyway so that helped a great deal.

"Ok goodnight," said Severus.

Remus and Sirius both got up and cuddled Shane saying a quiet goodnight to him before saying a goodnight to Severus and they were gone. Leaving through the floo network to get home, good job Sirius was off tomorrow.

When they left, Severus gave Harry his supper and let him read for a while longer. He quizzed Harry on his book, and reminded himself again to remind and invite his brother over soon. He was especially proud of Shane and did not think he could have gotten a better son.

He was glad he had changed his tune towards Remus and Sirius, which was funny. Of all the Marauders he would have least suspected himself liking Sirius and Remus, especially after the werewolf incident. However, it all seemed far away as he now continued his life happy.

An owl brought him out of his thoughts, blinking he realized it was a Minister owl. What ever it was it was important, and probably held bad news for him. He now wished Sirius and Remus was still here; he could feel a headache coming on.

Opening the letter with dread, he read it in disbelief…

* * *

**WHAT IS THE LETTER? WHO WILL IT BE FROM? WILL IT BE BLACKMAIL? OR WILL IT BE AN ALLY WARNING THEM? R&R PLEASE AND GOODBYE**


	18. Chapter 18

**Orphaned Potter**

**Chapter 18**

_Mr. Severus Snape,_

_A court date is set for two weeks from now; a Mr. James Potter wants his son back. We have no choice but to get the court date set, James Potter is his father after all._

_Good luck,_

_I tried to buy you as much time as possible,_

_Mr. Fudge._

This piece of information shocked Severus; Fudge was sticking up for him. Out of everyone in the world he would not have suspected him to do so. He had a feeling it was just because Fudge didn't want James Potter becoming the new Minister.

Come to think of it, it might not be bad having the Minister on his side. Even if Fudge was only going to help him get custody of his son, and discredit James Potter. Sighing sadly he needed to tell Remus and Sirius what was happening.

Going over to the floo, Sirius would not know until tonight, but Remus could learn right now, they had two weeks to find a decent attorney and get enough evidence together. Remus would be a good person to help; he knew what to say and when to say it. He could play their heart strings, he had always had been able to do so.

"Lupin's lair" shouted Severus,

"Remus!" shouted Severus five seconds later, once he was successfully through the floo network.

"I'm coming" yelled Remus wondering who was calling him. He was up the stairs so he could only hear the person faintly. Down the stairs and into the living room, that was where the fireplace was. He didn't have a big house, and didn't want one either.

"Severus what is it? I was coming over in a while" said Remus an eyebrow rose at his friends head sitting in the fire.

"Can't explain right now, come over" said Severus.

"Sure, I'll be right over" said Remus frowning, what ever it was it could not be good. Severus looked really worried, sighing softly he shouted in Severus' floo address and found himself looking into his friends worried eyes five seconds later.

"What's wrong" asked Remus once he had gotten his senses back.

"James Potter is trying to get my son that's what" snapped Severus, until now he had not realized just how attached he was to the small boy. Severus felt he had a sense of purpose with his son around, he had a reason for getting up, a reason for being alive. Before he had become friends with Remus and Sirius his life had been dull and lifeless but now, he could not imagine going back to the way he had been.

"What? But no one will surly let him get him, I mean he abandoned him!" said Remus angrily.

"Aye, but no one knows that do they?" hissed Severus looking like he wanted to hit something.

"True," said Remus sighing, walking over he sat at the kitchen table.

"I don't know what to do" said Severus joining his friend.

"There is a rumor going around, a rumor that Lily has taken her son, James doesn't have anyone, perhaps that's why he is trying to get him" said Remus frowning.

"Well Remus, we need to get someone to do a bit of digging, I need all the shit I can get on James Potter in the next week. I won't let him get Shane, I didn't realize it before but Shane is my life now, and I won't let it be destroyed. However, the said use of that Potion will be one hole he will end up in, we need the hole to swallow him" said Severus.

"I understand Severus, but who could we use? Or do you want me to create something so we get it first hand?" asked Remus his mind working over drive.

"Perhaps both will be better; I don't care how much I have to pay. Shane will die at the hands of that man if he has to go back there" said Severus.

"Go back where?" asked Shane coming into the room wide eyed, he didn't like the look on his new father and uncle's faces.

"No where Shane it's fine" said Severus quickly.

"Please tell me" said Shane, he may be a child but he could feel the worry and anger practically pouring of the men, also a lot of love and happiness. Not happiness at the current situation or anything, perhaps the word Shane had been looking for was Content.

Severus sighed, "Very well Shane, we are going to court, James wants you back, or more like he wants access to you!"

"Access?" asked Shane looking confused. He may be clever for his age but not that clever.

"He wants to have you some days of the week that is if he cannot get custody of you" said Severus.

"You won't let him will you?" asked Shane wide eyed.

"No, I will do everything I can to keep total custody of you" said Severus.

"Can I get some breakfast?" asked Shane.

"Sure Shane" said Severus, getting up he made all three of them breakfast. They all dug in, feeling better that they had a plan in action and settled in to the meal of the day.

0-------------------------------Later that evening---------------------------------------------0

"Right I've got somebody onto James, it's a woman her name is Rita Skeeter, she is a beetle animagus and she probably is the best person to get shit on him." said Remus later the night.

"Hm…Skeeter woman works at the news paper" said Severus frowning.

"Yes, but the money you are giving her she wants to do it, so I don't know what she will do after it but I don't care" said Remus shrugging carelessly.

"What's her deal" said Severus.

"She wants in the court room, in the trial, she wants to write it in the paper obviously" said Remus as it came obvious what she planned to do.

"That's probably the most likely scenario, she can be there for all I care, but if she writes one lie she will never be seen ever again" said Severus his eyes cold and hard for a second before the look is gone.

"Don't worry, I've gotten an oath from her to never lie to us anyway, I have seen her bloody stories and I didn't want Shane nor any of us to end up in one of her story's" said Remus.

"Good," said Severus satisfied.

"Sirius should be here soon," said Remus looking at his watch.

"I don't think he is going to take it too well" said Severus.

"That's putting it lightly." said Remus.

"Where is my beautiful Godson" said a teasing voice coming in the door.

"Siri" shrieked Shane coming up and cuddling his godfather in a warm embrace. Severus had made Sirius Shane's godfather when he had been adopted legally.

Sirius had been glad, but he didn't care for being the godfather, he would be an Uncle if it meant being part of Shane's family.

"James is trying to take me away" said Shane looking scared.'

"WHAT?" yelled Sirius almost dropping Shane.

"Don't worry, Dad wont let James get me" said Shane smiling slightly now.

"Shane why don't you go and play in your room while I talk to your Dad and Uncle Moony ok? Then we can play all you like until bath time," said Sirius looking serious, which was not very often.

"Ok" said Shane chipper as anything as he went to his room, which was filled with games. He never got fed up with playing with them, however, it was annoying when he was told to clean up every night. He didn't use magic, he was not even sure if he was allowed.

"What's going on?" asked Sirius looking at Severus.

"We have a court date in two weeks, James wants custody or even just access" said Severus.

"Then he would give Shane the potion" protested Sirius.

"I never thought of that, I had other things on my mind, of course why else would he have wanted access" said Severus shaking his head.

"So what are we doing about it?" asked Sirius looking at both his friends.

"Well I've asked Remus to get someone to get shit against James Potter, he got someone fast, her name is Rita Skeeter she is also a beetle animagus and can get practically anywhere." said Severus.

"Good, now what else" said Sirius he didn't want to miss one bit of information. "There are rumors going around like crazy that James left his son at home twice in one day! The child is going to be kidnapped or taken from him before he knows it!" shaking his head.

"There is another one that Lily has already got him, Gringotts heard the rumor first, of course Goblins are not one for gossip anyway, Skeeter will hopefully find something out for us" said Severus.

"And what ever it is better be fucking good, because I don't want there to be any chance of Shane having to go back there. I will hide him under the Fidelus before I let him go back to James" said Sirius.

"You would end up in prison," said Remus.

"I know, and if it meant Shane would be safe from his insane father then I would do it. I would do anything for my godson" said Sirius, he meant every word.

* * *

**BET YOU ALL GOT A FRIGHT THE LAST CHAPTER! I WAS TEMPTED TO MAKE IT FROM JAMES AND CHANGE IT BUT NOOO...IM KEEPING IT THIS WAY! SO THERE WE GO! WILL LILY COME BACK INTO THE WIZARDING WORLD? OR WILL SHE REMAIN HIDDING? WILL SHE EVENTUALLY HAVE A ROOM NEXT TO HER HUSBAND? WILL I LET LILY AND JAMES GET DIVORCED? OR WILL THE POTTER FORTUNE DWINDLE TO NOTHINGNESS?! R&R PLEASE AND GOODBYE! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Orphaned Potter**

**Chapter 19**

"What did she find?" asked Severus.

"Nothing more than we already know, the potion, there is nothing really dirty about it. She found out he got it from Knock turn ally though, she says James is out of his mind. He has been drinking practically none stop, I think he should be shipped off to St. Mungo's" said Remus.

"That's bloody great, the trial is tomorrow" said Severus swearing softly.

"Look we should win it, with that bloody potion we should win, no problem" said Sirius, even though he was worried as well.

"Shane will be put on the stand most likely, when he is he can tell them all how he was treated there, and how they abandoned him in an orphanage, that should be enough" said Remus sighing.

"What if its not? What if he is granted access? How many of the Wizengamont has James Potter got in favor of him?" said Severus angrily.

"Look after the use of Veritaserum there will be no doubt left in anyone's mind, they will need to use it, otherwise they aren't following the proper procedure plus Dumbledore will be there, he will stick up for you" Sirius, speaking with sense.

"What's the matter Sev? Why are you angry?" asked Shane his wide innocent eyes looking at Severus.

"Its nothing Shane," said Severus smiling reassuringly at his son.

"I don't want to see James tomorrow, please don't make me" said Shane, he had never forgiven his father for abandoning him the way he had.

"This is beyond our hands son, but don't worry Remus, Sirius nor I would not let anyone hurt you, especially not James." said Severus soothingly.

Shane knew they were going to see James, what they had not told him was it would be a court room. They didn't think the little one would understand, he was just a child after all.

"Shane come on, let's go play Quidditch" said Sirius, taking Shane out to the garden shed to get their brooms.

"He is going to be scared tomorrow you know" said Remus watching Sirius and Shane's back retreating into the garden.

"You don't need to tell me that Remus, I know," said Severus sighing sadly, wanting to protect Shane from the world, he would not succeed.

"Come on, you need to go to your bed early, the court is early, and you best all be well rested. We will be here at around eight thirty," said Remus.

"Just let him play for a while, I will make him some supper, and get him a mild dreamless sleeping potion" said Severus,

"Good idea, and you best take one yourself" said Remus, he didn't want this court hearing any more than Severus did. He knew he would not get much sleep for worrying.

"Come on then Shane" said Sirius stepping on his broom.

Before they knew it they were zooming around gleefully, Sirius had a sad look on his face watching his godson. He just hoped and prayed they won this thing, he didn't know what would happen if James won. Shane would be dead before they knew it, James was insane. He didn't know what had happened to his best friend, or what had caused him to turn out the way he had.

"Come on then Shane, your dad's probably made supper for us, ready to head in now?" asked Sirius, feeling defeated, wishing he could stop tomorrow from coming.

"Yeah" said Shane diving down, they both put their brooms in the shed before going in. The area was not a big huge area or a Quidditch pitch, but it was a nice area, flower beds in it. A potions area at the bottom, which Shane was not allowed to go near, and the glass was all cut. No fence in sight, it was a nice cozy area for Shane and he loved it. Anything was better than the Orphanage.

Just then an owl flew by,

"Wonder what that is all about" said Sirius going in.

Severus opened the letter and read it,

What he read made him blink in surprise, wondering why he had left it to the last minute. He had been sending letters to his brother back and fourth more often now he had Shane.

_Severus,_

_I'm coming tomorrow, you better pick me up, I will act as a witness, I saw the Potter's brining Shane in. I won't forgive you if you do not let me do my piece; I have protected Shane for a long time. I won't see it all fall to bits, I know you will have everything sorted out; you love Shane as if he were your own._

_Please get me, even if its tonight, I will be waiting,_

_Sebastian_

"My brother wants to come, say his bit" said Severus,

"Then let him, go get him now, I will give Shane a bath before supper" said Remus, the more people there the better chance they had. Seemed Severus realized that because he was moving before Remus realized.

"Where are you going Dad?" asked Shane.

"What did you just call me?" asked Severus swallowing in shock; Shane had never called him that.

"I'm sorry I won't call you that again" said Shane hiding behind Sirius sounding quite scared.

"Shane come here," said Severus.

Shane came out, and walked over to Severus, he did think of Severus like a father. It was what his father used to be like before he had abandoned him. Plus he was adopted; Severus was legally his father now. He had not thought it was such a bad thing to call Severus his dad.

"I'm sorry" said Shane head bowed.

Severus bent down, and brought Shane's head up gently, he had been affected with what his old parents had done to him more than they thought.

"You can call me dad all you want, I was just shocked Shane, I would be honored that you would want to call me dad" said Severus soothingly, and softly to his son. His eyes on Shane's the whole time, Severus' eyes showing warmth and happiness. He knew Shane needed to feel reassured, especially with the court case coming tomorrow.

"Thanks dad" said Shane smiling brightly again.

"Good, now Remus is going to give you a bath, while I go get your Uncle Sebastian is that ok?" asked Severus.

"Yeah! Uncle Sebastian is coming, come on Remus hurry" said Harry making his way to the bathroom. He could bath himself but someone still had to run the water for him.

"Why is he coming?" asked Sirius.

"Wants to be there for the trial, also wants to act as witness, he after all saw the Potter's bringing him in" said Severus smiling, his brother would be coming here; he had not realized just how much he wanted his brother with him. Specially now, smiling he left and apparated away.

------------------0

"Sebastian, come on then you best tell them you're away for a couple of days" said Severus, having just ran all the way into the Orphanage and into the headmaster's office.

"Don't worry I have someone on hand all the time, they know if I disappear that I'm fine" said Sebastian looking worried but smiling none the less, happy to see his brother.

"Ok, let's go then I will apparate us there" said Severus.

"I'm coming" said Sebastian grabbing his coat.

"How is Shane?" asked Sebastian.

"He is good, a bit worried though I'm going to have to give him a mild sleeping potion. I don't think he will sleep tonight; he is worried about seeing James. He doesn't know it's a court, we don't know how to tell him, we don't think he will understand. He will just need to take it in tomorrow when it happens" said Severus sighing.

When Severus and Sebastian got back, Shane was already washed and eating his supper. Both Sirius and Remus set the table, for five, Shane, Severus, Sebastian, and themselves.

They dug into their supper, they didn't feel hungry but they did eat none the less. Probably giving themselves something to do. Severus when he finished his he waited until Shane finished his before telling Shane to go to bed.

"But I'm not tired, and I want to see Uncle Sebastian" he protested.

"Bed" said Severus, Shane bowed his head and grudgingly went to bed; he was shaking by the time he got there. He never wanted to leave, what if James forced him to go home. What if his dad and the others could not stop him, what if they didn't get the chance.

He didn't hear his dad nor Uncle Sebastian come in, until he felt Severus and his uncle coming onto his bed. He heard a sigh before he was cuddled into his dad, he could recognize the smell anywhere, potions.

"I'm sorry I lost my temper Shane, there is no need to cry" said Severus soothingly.

"I don't want to go" said Shane, he could feel his stomach knotting up.

"Nothing will happen I promise, now drink this for me please" said Severus.

"What is it dad?" asked Shane curious.

"Something that will make you feel better" said Severus, feeling slightly guilty about lying, he knew Shane would not take it otherwise.

Shane took the cup, and swallowed it, Severus knew the potion would not work immediately. Sebastian was sitting running his hand through Shane's hair, and Severus was cuddling Shane to him.

Shane about forty seconds later yawned, and his eyes fluttered closed sleepily. The young boy then snuggled into his dad, it was not long before Shane's breathing evened out in sleep.

"I'm staying here tonight, you can have my room" said Severus, never taking his eyes off his son.

"Ok Sev, I will see you in the morning" said Sebastian, understanding Severus wanted to be alone with Shane.

"Goodnight" said Severus.

Severus then kissed his son's forehead, saying a quiet "Goodnight son," before he swallowed the dreamless sleeping potion. As he soon followed his son in a state of sleep.

Tomorrow was going to be a hard day for them all, wither they would come out whole and happy would have to remain to be seen. They all silently hoped and prayed that they were not all in James Potter's pocket or they were all fucked before they entered. It was a child's life that was on the line, and they all loved him. They would do anything for him, it was late at night before the rest of the boy's family fell asleep.

* * *

**Awe so what did you think? will James win? will Sebastian stay? will James end up in Mungo's? or Azkaban? its up to you please Review!! bye for now Debs**


	20. Chapter 20

**Orphaned Potter**

**Chapter 20**

"This court is now in session please be seated" snapped - Dumbledore head of Wizengamont.

"This case is James Potter vs. Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Sebastian Snape for full custody of Harry Potter adopted name Shane Snape" said Fudge getting up.

"So noted" said the Wizengamont together.

------0

"I ask for Sirius Black on the stand" asked James' lawyer.

"So you were friends with James since first year at Hogwarts?" asked the man.

"Yes" answered Sirius.

"So why were you so eager to get rid of that friendship? Did you hate James enough to steal his child and put him in an orphanage?!" asked James' lawyer.

"No, I had nothing to do with it, I was no where near at the time, when I heard I left, he was not the friend I have known since I was a child" said Sirius.

"Really? So what was wrong with him?" he asked sarcastically.

"He didn't care about his other son at all, just acted like he had only had one son all along. Lily has been manipulating him for a long time, bending him to her will; he was just not the same person I know. The James I know would never disown his child, or the James I thought I knew would never disown his child" said Sirius.

"So James Potter disowned Harry Potter did he?" asked the lawyer.

"Not magically no, he just dumped him in an orphanage" said Sirius.

"I see and you didn't look for him? You are his godfather after all"

"I looked for him for years; when I was not working I was hunting for him. Along with Remus Lupin and eventually Severus Snape" said Sirius.

"I see no more questions" he said grudgingly knowing he was going to get nothing out of the man.

"You think James Potter needs help do you?" asked Severus' lawyer.

"Yes he is not right in the head" said Sirius.

"Do you think he could look after his son properly?"

"No, he could not cope with the responsibility, he never has really seemed to grow up" said Sirius.

"That's all the questions I have your honor." said Severus' lawyer

"You may be seated" said Dumbledore.

"Thanks" said Sirius getting down of the hard chair and sitting back beside Severus, Sebastian, Remus and Shane.

"Next up Mr. Fudge" asked Severus' lawyer.

"Now, it was you who was asked to get this whole court appeal arranged wasn't it?" asked Severus' lawyer.

"It was" said Fudge in a strong voice.

"I see how was James when you saw him then?"

"As if he had everything in the world, all the money he could want all the children he wanted I think you get my point" said Fudge.

"So he was not distressed at all?"

"No" replied Fudge.

"What day was this?"

"The morning before his other son went missing" said Fudge.

"Did you know he left his son in the house by himself?"

"Yes, in the end of the conversation, I told him you should not leave children by themselves. He then told me he had house elves watching him or something, I'm not sure but he did look panicked" said Fudge.

"I see, thank you" he said sitting down.

"Why do you think James Potter came to you to get his other son for?" asked James' lawyer.

"Because he wanted his son back?" guessed Fudge.

"Ah so he wants his son back doesn't he?"

"Yes," said Fudge.

"Do you think he can look after his child?"

"No, I agree with what was said earlier he is just a child, he doesn't want that responsibility and he doesn't care" said Fudge.

"I see very well… no more questions" said the lawyer before sitting down again.

"I call James Potter to the stand" said James' Potter's lawyer

"So you did not know your son was taken?" asked James' Potters lawyer.

"No I didn't, I looked for him best I could" said James softly, his head bowing low.

"I see, now your wife has stolen your other son?" asked the man.

"Yes, I've lost my wife as well as both my son's" said James Potter.

"No more questions." said James Potter's lawyer sitting down.

"I wish to be allowed to use Veritaserum to make the truth known about the man's statement, this trial will go along much easier if it is given out" said Severus' Snape's lawyer getting up.

"What say you?" asked Dumbledore to the rest of the Wizengamont.

"Objection!" shouted James Potter's lawyer.

"Over ruled sit down" said Dumbledore

"We give you our consent to use Veritaserum in this case" said Dumbledore, as more and half the Wizengamont had their hand up, as well as the Minister of magic.

"Thank you" said Severus' lawyer giving the potion to the potion administer to be administered.

James was forced to open his mouth; he knew he had lost it before the trial actually even started.

"What's your name?" asked Severus' lawyer.

"James Harold Potter" said James.

"Who's your wife?" he asked.

"I do not have a wife" said James.

"Why not?" asked the man.

"She is the heir of Slytherin, and she is a liar" said James.

"What happened to your son? Harry Potter?"

"Me and Lily sent him to an orphanage he was speaking parseltongue, I could not let him destroy the Potter name. My family would be so disappointed if I did" said James.

"I see, so you did get rid of your son?"

"Yes," said James.

"Why do you want him back?"

"Because I don't want Snape having him" replied James.

"Why"

"Because Snape doesn't deserve him" said James.

"How did your wife get her hands on your other son? If you had left her?"

"I left him at home on his own" said James.

"And you think that's alright to leave children on their own?"

"Why not? It was only a few minutes" said James.

"I see, so how do you know Lily took your son at all?"

"Because I went to Gringotts, a lot of help they were, told me she had been in there with my son. She took a load of my money and has disappeared" said James

"She is the mother, she seems more responsible than you are"

"She isn't, she kidnapped my son from where he rightfully belongs" said James.

"He doesn't rightfully belong there at all, after all no father should leave a child alone. You were never responsible, you are still too immature to be a father. I think Lily did the right thing in taking her child and leaving"

"Objection! This should not be allowed!" snapped James' lawyer.

"Smith enough" said Dumbledore, coming to James' defense.

"Yes Sir," said Severus' lawyer Mr. Smith.

"I heard that you planned on using a potion expelling curse, is this true?"

"Yes, I don't want the brat looking like Snivellus Snape" said James.

"Objection! That potion is illegal; this man is clearly insane, and very disturbed this trial will not continue. The man will be sent to St. Mungo's to recover, and Severus Snape will be given full custody of the child, and his name will be Shane Snape" said Dumbledore.

"I do not object" said Fudge softly.

"Wizengamont what say you?" asked Dumbledore.

Every single hand rose, so be it… James Potter was sentenced to St. Mungo's they had hopes that he would get better. However, Sirius, Remus and Severus hoped that the man was never allowed out.

"James Potter you will be sentenced to St. Mungo's for the insane, indefinatly" said Dumbledore commandingly.

------0

"That was quick, I can't believe its over" said Severus shocked.

"Well believe it, Shane is safe for now that's all that matters" said Sirius.

"Yeah, come on lets get home before we are mobbed" said Remus.

"Hang on a minute, congratulations Severus, I did this because I didn't want the chance of your history coming up. I know Shane will be better off in your care, so go and enjoy your day with your son" said Dumbledore softly.

"Thank you headmaster" said Severus smiling softly.

"My dear boy, I would do anything for you, and I wish I had seen this…happen a long time ago" said Dumbledore, pointing to Sirius and Remus, and the friendship they shared.

"And also I'm so happy you have your brother back in your life again" his eyes twinkling brightly.

"I know thank you again" said Severus close to tears. Dumbledore would always be the closest person he ever had to a father figure.

"Thank you for looking after my brother" said Sebastian softly, he knew what the man had done for his brother, and he was glad he had. He didn't like to think what on earth would have happened if it were not for Dumbledore.

"Come on the press is heading this way" said Sirius looking pale.

"We are going to be flattened!" said Shane wide eyed at the people running towards him.

"It's ok Shane, Potions" said Severus and all five of them were whisked away. Shane, Remus, Sirius, Sebastian and Severus himself.

* * *

**well James Potter is in St. Mungo's indefinately! means until they say otherwise! so what do you think? like it? love it ? well please review for me and tell me what you think of it! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Orphaned Potter**

**Chapter 21**

The portkey landed them in the living room of the cottage that Shane had been staying in. Along with Severus, and now Sebastian.

"Well that went well" said Sebastian as he landed on the floor in a heap while the others were still standing. Shane was still in Severus' arms and didn't look like he was going to loosen his grip any time soon.

"Yeah better than I thought it would" said Severus.

"Come on I will make us something to eat I'm hungry" said Remus heading towards the kitchen.

"Good idea, I'll help" said Sirius joining Remus in the kitchen.

---------0

"I never thought this would happen" said Sebastian sitting down and Severus followed his lead along with a clingy Shane.

"What would happen? Did you honestly think James Potter would win?" asked Severus looking skeptical.

Sebastian looked shocked before shaking his head and explaining.

"No, not that us, ever seen you in years now I'm living in your house and you have an adopted son. I always though you hated me for not having magic" said Sebastian.

"When I was younger I did, for having to leave and leaving me alone, I hated the fact that you didn't have magic. I didn't understand until I was older that you were not to blame" said Severus honestly.

"I understand" said Sebastian smiling softly.

"The hate transferred to our parents" said Severus a couple of minutes later.

"Really?" asked Sebastian surprised, he had always though Severus loved their parents he had never shown any indication he hated them. If Severus hated them well Sebastian loathed them for abandoning him like that.

"Yeah" said Severus.

From the kitchen Remus and Sirius smirked, finally Severus and Sebastian were having a little family bonding - brother bonding more like.

They started cooking the meal, something simple so Shane could eat with them. Sirius didn't help much otherwise the house would have been in flames by now. Sirius could not cook to save himself. Probably because he grew up having his meals made for him, even till this day he always had his meals cooked for him. Remus did that, Remus didn't mind though, he liked cooking.

"Shane wake up, dinner is just about ready" said Severus smelling the dinners aromas coming though to the living room.

"Wanna sleep" mumbled Shaun.

"Don't you want something to eat first before bed?" asked Severus.

"No, not hungry" muttered Shane sleepily.

"Fair enough then, let's get you to bed little one" said Severus getting up and taking Shane through to his room.

Getting him in, he tucked his son in and kissed him swiftly on the forehead before making his way out.

"Stay please" said Shane.

Severus sighed; Shane had just had the hardest day of his life probably, seeing his father after all that time. He was bound to have been more scared than the adults had been that day, in case his father won and he was taken away.

"Ok just until you fall asleep" said Severus sitting on his son's bed.

"M' ok" said Shane his eyes sliding closed once more.

Severus just sat there carding his hand though Shane's hair watching as his son's breathe evened out. After about ten minutes of watching his son, he heard the plates being put on the table. Kissing his son goodnight once more he quietly left the room, shutting the door behind him and joining the others.

"Is he ok?" asked Sirius worried.

"He should be, he is bound to have been worried today, more so than any of us" said Severus quietly.

"Probably" said Remus nodding his head and sitting down.

Sebastian came though carrying four butter beers and sitting down himself. They quickly set into their dinners talking about all different things. Mostly about what Sebastian had taught Shane, and they began talking about teaching him magic now. He was important and in danger no matter how safe they thought he was.

"I agree, we should teach him magic, starting tomorrow" said Severus.

"Good, I'm better than anyone else in Ancient runes so I can teach him that, and herbology" said Remus.

"I will teach him potions and defense" said Severus.

"I could teach him transfiguration I was second best" said Sirius.

"I can't teach him anything" said Sebastian morosely.

"Of course you can, you have the books teach him what you have been teaching him at the Orphanage." said Severus not liking the fact his brother thought he was useless because he had no magic.

"I can only teach him so much of that" said Sebastian in protest.

"Then after that teach him how to fight physically, swords play swords at first of course, daggers things like that. Teach him how to meditate" said Severus.

"I suppose I could" said Sebastian nodding happier now that he was not left out.

"Does that mean Sebastian is staying?" asked Remus looking happy.

"Of course, Shane loves him we cannot let him leave now" said Severus, in his own way he was saying he loved his brother and didn't want him to leave. Sebastian obviously realized this because his own onyx eyes lit up like Christmas trees.

"Thank you" said Sebastian softly.

"Your welcome now, we need to set a timetable, with you working Sirius" said Severus.

"I can just teach him after work" said Sirius.

"At five? Until supper that should be ok I think he is getting bored of only reading the books by now" said Severus nodding his head.

"I can teach him in the morning" said Remus, knowing that Severus was not a morning person and he would just get crabby at his son. Something Remus really did not want at all.

"I can do it after lunch" said Sebastian catching on with Remus.

"I can do it before dinner and a while later, and then Sirius will have him until supper" said Severus nodding his head. It worked perfectly, so everything was fixed, and their dinners eaten Remus and Sirius said their goodbyes and headed off. Leaving the two brothers by themselves, they went through to the living room and had a butter beer talking to each other catching up.

"I remember the time you turned fathers hair green, he was so mad and proud of you at the same time. He could not undo it for a whole week, he said 'you better be glad its green son otherwise I would have tanned your hide'" said Sebastian mimicking his fathers words.

"How do you remember that?!" said Severus surprised a laugh coming out of his throat, he now remembered it thanks to his brother bringing it up.

"I don't forget things like that Sev" said Sebastian.

"No don't suppose you do" said Severus.

"I remember dad's face when a Hogwarts letter didn't come for you; he looked like he had been punched in the gut. He looked at you like you were not his son and a stranger that he had brought in out of the street." said Severus closing his eyes as he remembered.

Sebastian teared up at that, but didn't let the tears fall, he had gotten over the fact that his parents had not wanted him because he was not magical. He would not let them rule the rest of his life.

"The night you were chucked out, everything you had was burnt every picture of you. Apart from the one I had been able to save from Fathers wrath. I heard mother and father yelling, she was yelling at him to tell her where you were. She said she didn't care if you didn't have magic that she wanted you." Said Severus.

Sebastian gasped at that a look of torment on his face.

"Father refused and continued on yelling how he would not have any squib children in the family. Mother swore she would pack her bags that night and leave unless he told her. Nothing worked, father just got so mad about it that he actually beat mother. She was never the same after that, she was always unhappy, crying and she was never able to look at me without crying. She missed you so much, she swore sometimes she would look for you the first chance she got" said Severus.

"She didn't get a chance, she died with her dying breath she swore me to look for you, to tell you she loved you no matter what. That you were and always would be her son that she loved us both and she was sorry for leaving. She died of her injuries, I watched as father healed all the bruises and everything stuck her in a very hot bath before calling the authorities. No one ever realized mother had been killed, they seemed to think it was a tragic accident and let him go" said Severus his eyes glazed now as he remembered.

"I found you but it wasn't until now I remembered the memory, I guess speaking of our parents brought it all back up" said Severus.

"Where is he now?" asked Sebastian his face full of anger. His mother had still wanted him! His father had lied! His mother had loved him and still loved him and he knew deep down she would have moved earth just to find him.

"Six feet under, I would have had him burnt, however he had his will that he wanted buried in the Snape cemetery. Of course I had to do as he requested, I didn't want to but had to. I didn't put him anywhere near mother; did you know we would have had another brother or sister? Mum got pregnant again two years after you were gone. I was twelve at the time, mother ended up loosing it, father was probably to blame." said Severus.

"Oh god" said Sebastian tears falling down his face.

"I've been alone ever since, the old bastard had to die after forcing me into joining the Death Eaters. The fucking bastard, I wish he had died before that otherwise I would not have a fucking disgusting tattoo on my forearm" said Severus.

"I'm so sorry" said Sebastian hugging his brother for all he was worth.

Severus stiffened at the contact, before relaxing and hugging him back, the brother bonding was truly working. They were closer than ever before, they sat like that for what seemed like hours. Before letting go, it was getting late so they decided to head to bed for the night.

The End

* * *

**There we go! the story has finally drawn to a close! if you want a sequal then ask for it! also put me on Author Alert List! otherwise you wont know when i do start a new one. The name of the story will be Adopted Potter now Snape or something like that! i dunno ill get around to naming it! hehe cya l8r R&R please and goodbye.**


End file.
